


we'll play hide and seek to turn this around (give me love like never before)

by clumsybastard



Series: strawberry milk fic translation [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Feminization, M/M, Panty Kink, Polish translation, Smut, handjobs, mention of rape and abuse, polskie tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsybastard/pseuds/clumsybastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>– Rzecz w tym – zaczął, – że to, co powiedziałem kilka tygodni temu, nie miało urazić twoich uczuć, ani nic. Jeśli lubisz malować swoje paznokcie, powinieneś to robić i nie martwić się, jeśli komuś się to nie podoba, ponieważ ich opinie się nie liczą, wiesz? – Louis wziął wdech, żeby spojrzeć na szeroko otwarte oczy i zaróżowione policzki chłopaka. Na wydechu dodał: – I tak jakby, zauważyłem, że zdrapałeś lakier i od tego czasu w ogóle nie malujesz paznokci. Myślę, że powinieneś to robić, ponieważ to coś, co lubisz. </cite><br/>Lub: AU, w którym Harry maluje swoje paznokcie i pije mleko truskawkowe i jest zbyt zdenerwowany, żeby było to normalne, a Louis próbuje się dowiedzieć, co jest z nim nie tak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll play hide and seek to turn this around (give me love like never before)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we'll play hide and seek to turn this around (give me love like never before)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368217) by [Wankerville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wankerville/pseuds/Wankerville). 



> Harry w tym fanfiction jest mężczyzną i czuje się jak mężczyzna.
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Przeczytaj na moim tumblrze** ](http://clumsy-weirdo.tumblr.com/post/101420499085/smf1)

**I.**

Louis uderzał swoimi palcami o blat stołu, w rytmie piosenki, do której nie potrafił zatańczyć. Rozejrzał się, raz, drugi; wzdłuż i wszerz kawiarni, żeby zobaczyć, czy któryś z jego kumpli skończył już zajęcia. Stęknął, nadal nie zauważając nikogo znajomego. Siedział na twardym, niewygodnym krześle, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i wyciągając nogi. Jeden z jego czarnych Vansów rozwiązał się, ale był zbyt leniwy, żeby zgiąć się i go zawiązać. Strzepnął grzywkę znad oczu i spojrzał w stronę drzwi, jednak nadal nikt znajomy się w nich nie pojawił.

Wywrócił oczami, ciągnąc za nitkę, wystającą z rękawa jego nowej koszulki z zespołu. Kupił ją za pięć dolarów w – oczywiście – przecenionym sklepie z odzieżą używaną, ale naprawdę nie narzekał. Jego wakacyjna praca poszła się pieprzyć, więc nie miał zbyt dużo pieniędzy. Zwłaszcza, że na początku studiów, po kupieniu wszystkich podręczników, które potrzebował na pierwszy semestr – i których prawdopodobnie nie będzie używać tak często, jak jego profesorowie zapewniali – został bez grosza. Tak więc, przeceniona,  _używana_  koszulka z zespołu był lepsza, niż nowa, która kosztowałaby trzy razy – może nawet więcej – niż ta. (Logistyka. Logistyka.)

No cóż. _It is what it is._

Znów spojrzał w stronę drzwi, tylko po to, żeby nagle wystraszyło go głębokie kaszlnięcie i: –  _Przepraszam_?

Odwrócił się do przodu, spoglądając do góry, żeby zobaczyć wysokiego – dobrze zbudowanego – chłopaka, o czekoladowych lokach, zsuniętych na czoło i białej, mlecznej skórze. Jego usta były wykręcone w uśmiechu, pytającym uśmiechu, a jego ciało ubrane w białą koszulkę – ukazującą łagodnie wyglądające obojczyki – dopasowaną do obcisłych, czarnych dżinsów, które otulały jego smukłe uda. Tylko jedna myśl przebiegła, przez głowę Louisa: Ciacho. Ciacho. Ciacho.

Louis mrugnął, oczyszczając gardło i wyprostował się lekko. – W czym mogę pomóc, kolego?

Chłopak zarumienił się, patrząc w dół przez chwilę, jakby musiał przemyśleć, co chciał powiedzieć, zanim zapytał delikatnie: – Czy to w porządku, jeśli tu usiądę? Nigdzie indziej nie ma miejsca.

Louis rzucił mu flirciarski uśmiech, używając ręki, aby wskazać na pusty stolik. – Czuj się wolny.

Chłopak znów się zarumienił, patrząc w dół na stół, kiedy siadał. – Dziękuję.

Louis rozejrzał się, czy jego przyjaciele przypadkiem już się nie pojawili, jakby był to jego nerwowy nawyk, ale kiedy zauważył, że ich nie ma, odwrócił się z powrotem, żeby przyglądać się, jak chłopak wyciąga czystą butelkę, wypełnioną po brzegi czymś różowym.

– Co to? – Zapytał, obserwując, gdy chłopak spojrzał w górę, zaskoczony z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Oh, uh. To mleko truskawkowe.

Louis zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Mleko truskawkowe? Ostatni raz piłem coś takiego, jak miałem pięć lat. 

Chłopak zarumienił się głęboką czerwienią, gdy otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, jednak skończył, zamykając je. I właśnie w tym momencie Louis zauważył jego palce, uderzające o butelkę, w podobny sposób jak on wcześniej uderzał o stół. Jego paznokcie ponad to, były pomalowane na blady miętowy kolor, który prawie mieszał się z jego kremową skórą. Louis poczuł jak jego głowa staje się lekka, jakby nie dostawał wystarczającej ilości tlenu. Nie był pewny, czy obczajał dziewczynę, czy chłopaka, czy  _oba_  na raz i poczuł się trochę chory. To nie… on nie oceniał, ani nic w tym stylu, tylko było to dla niego trochę dziwne, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał chłopaka, – chłopaka? – który malowałby swoje paznokcie.

– Czemu masz pomalowane paznokcie? – Wypalił, nie odwracając oczu od drgających palców chłopaka.

– Ja–uh, to jest tak, um – zająkał się, patrząc w dół. Jego kostki pobielały i Louis mógł stwierdzić, że mocno ściskał butelkę.

– To trochę dziwne. – Nie było to ostre lub złośliwe, tylko gładko wypowiedziane, jakby mówił do jednego ze swoich kumpli. Nie miał  _zamiaru_ skrzywdzić tym uczuć tego chłopka, ponieważ to tylko jego zdanie, jednak widocznie go uraził, ponieważ chłopak zagryzł swoją wargę, jego policzki zaróżowiły się, a oczy nadal miał zwrócone w dół.

Wtedy nagle spojrzał w górę, na Louisa. Jego oczy były mokre od łez, ale posłał mu slaby uśmiech i drżąco powiedział: – Dzięki, że pozwoliłeś mi tu usiąść, ale muszę już iść.

Louis nie powinien czuć się tak źle, obserwując, jak chłopak wychodzi chwiejnie z kawiarni, ze swoimi pomalowanymi paznokciami i mlekiem truskawkowym, ale czuł się, ponieważ nie chciał, żeby to, co powiedział brzmiało tak niegrzecznie, jak zabrzmiało… jednak. Westchnął, przelatując palcami po grzywce.

– Kim był twój kolega? – Usłyszał za sobą łagodny głos, który trochę go zaskoczył. Spojrzał w górę, żeby zobaczyć czarne włosy i białe zęby. Jego przyjaciel, Zayn, usiadł na miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą siedział chłopak.

Louis wypuścił drżący oddech, ponownie ciągnąc za nitkę swojej koszulki. – Nie wiem.

– Cóż, wyglądał całkiem nieźle, tak dla pewności.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, nie wspominając, że jego paznokcie pokrywał blady miętowy kolor. Nie wspomniał też, że Zayn nigdy wcześniej nie nazwał faceta całkiem niezłym, ale.

Zayn gapił się na niego ze zmarszczkami między brwiami i małym, sugestywnym uśmieszkiem. Louis próbował to zignorować.

– Racja – powiedział Zayn, bez tchu, udając, że Louis nie zachowuje się jakby był nieobecny. – Wybacz stary, za niszczenie tej chwili, ale muszę iść po resztę podręczników. Do dupy, nie? Ale Li i Niall powinni się tu za chwile pojawić. Chciałem ci to tylko powiedzieć.

Louis kiwnął głową, patrząc na swoje własne paznokcie.

(Ostatnimi zajęciami Louisa była astronomia, która brzmiała fajnie i łatwo, jako zajęcie do zdobycia punktów naukowych. Tak myślał, dopóki nie musiał kupić drogiego teleskopu i podręcznika. Ale był tam i robił to, ponieważ najwidoczniej profesor był fajny, a klasa stosunkowo łatwa do zaliczenia, tak długo, jak pozostawałeś połączony internetowo z forum, żeby wiedzieć, jak prawidłowo używać swojej planisfery).

Większość studentów wokół niego pracowała, rozmawiając, kiedy on siedział na krześle, ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma i swoją zwyczajną, znudzoną postawą. Tak było, dopóki kręcono–włosy chłopak, potykając się lekko, wszedł do klasy, ze spuszczoną głową i rumianymi policzkami. Zajął miejsce w przednim rzędzie. Zainteresowanie Louisa znowu się obudziło.

Całe jego ciało zalało się poczuciem winy, które skapywało i tworzyło wokół niego niewidzialną kałużę, kiedy zauważył, że chłopak nerwowo zdzierał lakier z paznokci, trzęsącymi się palcami.

 

**II.**

Poczucie winy nie odeszło, tak jak powinno. I  _szczerze_ , Louis nie wiedział nawet, czemu jest mu z tym źle. To nie  _jego_  wina, że ten chłopak był taki delikatny, albo coś. Zawsze był szczery, jeśli chodziło o rzeczy takie, jak ta. Na przykład, gdy Zayn miał blond pasemko we włosach i Louis nazywał go skunksem, przez cały czas. Jednak, Louis wciąż go obserwował na zajęciach z astronomii i zauważył, jak jego paznokcie pozostawały matowe i niepomalowane, i naprawdę, czuł się przez to jak gówno.

(Również zauważył, że chłopak nosił ze sobą butelki/słoje/kartoniki mleka truskawkowego gdziekolwiek by nie poszedł, co było naprawdę cholernie dziwne, ale  _co tam_. Louis i tak już przyjął do wiadomości, że ten chłopak nie był przeciętny.)

Jego szansa na przeprosiny przyszła szybko i łatwo kilka tygodni później. Bądź co bądź, było za wcześnie w roku szkolnym, żeby obciążać się takim poczuciem winy, i również dlatego, że nauczyciel astronomii zadał projekt, nad którym można było popracować samemu lub w parach, a Louis nigdy nie był typem osoby, która zrobiłaby coś samemu.

Więc doszedł do wniosku, że będzie to najlepszy czas na przeprosiny tego dziwnego, rozsypanego chłopaka, ulżenie swojemu sumieniu i również, zdobyciu partnera. W ten sposób nie popadnie w depresję, a chłopak, albo dziewczyna, albo jakkolwiek się definiuje, będzie mogło wrócić do malowania paznokci.

Westchnął, podnosząc swoją torbę, pokrytą komiksami Marvela i ruszył na przód klasy. Chłopak siedział tam, trzymając swoją własną torbę i zagryzał wargę, gdy ludzie wokół niego szukali partnerów albo rozpoczynali swoją pracę samotnie. Louis usiadł obok niego, ignorując sposób, w jaki chłopak na niego patrzył. Spoglądał prosto na wielką tablicę przed sobą, gdy mówił: – Rzecz w tym – zaczął, – że to, co powiedziałem kilka tygodni temu, nie miało urazić twoich uczuć, ani nic. Jeśli lubisz malować swoje paznokcie, powinieneś to robić i nie  _martwić_  się, jeśli komuś się to nie podoba, ponieważ ich opinie się nie liczą, wiesz? – Louis wziął wdech, żeby spojrzeć na szeroko otwarte oczy i zaróżowione policzki chłopaka. Na wydechu dodał: – I tak jakby, zauważyłem, że zdrapałeś lakier i od tego czasu w ogóle nie malujesz paznokci. Myślę, że powinieneś to robić, ponieważ to coś, co lubisz.

Chłopak zarumienił się i Louis pomyślał, że to jedyna rzecz jaką potrafił robić. Spojrzał również w bok i zaczął wyłamywać sobie nerwowo palce, co spowodowało, że Louis chciał mówić dalej.

– Poza tym, mam na imię Louis i naprawdę chcę być twoim partnerem, więc będę mógł udowodnić ci, że nie jestem takim dupkiem, za jakiego mnie pewnie masz. – Uniósł swoją dłoń, oferując wzruszenie ramion i mały uśmiech.

Chłopak obserwował jego rękę ostrożnie, zanim delikatnie złapał ją w swoją własną i cholera – była ogromna! Louis zamrugał, patrząc w bok.

– Nazywam się Harry – odpowiedział nieśmiało. Mały uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy. – I nie będzie mi przeszkadzać bycie twoim partnerem.

(Następnego dnia, Louis szedł przez kawiarnię, w czasie przerwy między zajęciami i zobaczył Harry’ego. Miał swoje truskawki i ładnie wyciętą kanapkę. Louis zauważył również, że jego paznokcie były pomalowane na jasnoróżowy odcień gumy balonowej do żucia, i nie mógł się powstrzymać i uśmiechnął się troszeczkę, kiedy kierował się do drzwi.)

*

Zgodzili się, żeby spotkać się w mieszkaniu Louisa w następnym tygodniu, żeby zacząć projekt. Louis wyczyścił gorączkowo swój pokój i uporządkował stertę brudu umieszczoną pod oknem, więc z łatwością mogli ustawić tam swoje teleskopy. Podniósł swoje brudne ubrania i wepchnął buty pod łóżko, a brudne naczynia, które leżały naokoło, zaniósł do zmywarki. Wkradł się do łazienki Zayna i ukradł jedną z jego luksusowych wód kolońskich, żeby spsikać nią pokój, więc nie śmierdział jak smar i masturbacja, i _szczerze,_  nawet nie wiedział czemu sprzątał swój pokój. Louis nie sprzątał u siebie nawet, gdy miał randki – zwłaszcza, że żadnej z  _nich_  w najbliższym czasie nie miał – i jeśli już, to po prostu chciał z tym skończyć.

– Stary, mieszkamy tu ponad rok i, serio, to jest pierwszy raz, żebym widział, że sprzątasz swój pokój, co jest? – Zayn stanął w drzwiach, oglądając zestresowanego i wydymającego wargi Louisa, który wpychał ubrania do szafy. – I właściwie, co moja woda kolońska tu robi, była  _droga_!

– Ktoś do mnie przychodzi, robić projekt w nocy – obruszył się, strzepując grzywkę z twarzy i odetchnął ciężko. – I nie chcę, żeby pierwszą rzeczą, która go uderzy, gdy tu wejdzie, był zapach niekończących się nocy samotności i masturbacji.

– Zaraz,  _co_?

– Partner. Projekt. Dziś wieczór. – Louis wywrócił oczami i wzruszył ramionami, rozglądając się dumnie po pokoju. Nie za brudny.

– Nie możecie pójść do niego? – Zapytał Zayn, ignorując wszelki sarkazm Louisa  _i_  jego ciężką pracę.

– Czemu? – Louis zapytał powoli, mrużąc oczy.

Zayn zarumienił się, kopiąc koszulkę do Louisa. – Ktoś przychodzi dziś do mnie na noc i przyszedłem tu, żeby zapytać, czy nie mógłbyś wyjść z Niallem, albo coś, no bo,  _ta_.

– Co? Przychodzi ktoś do ciebie? – Louis zapytał zdziwiony, krzyżując ramiona na piersi z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem.

– Um, tak? – Odpowiedział Zayn.

– Więc, kim ona jest? – Louis zapytał, podnosząc się szybko.

Zayn wymamrotał coś na wydechu, nie patrząc w oczy Louisa.

– No dalej stary, wiesz, że nie będę miał nic przeciwko.

– To nie… to nie jest dziewczyna.

– Oh.

– Ta, właśnie. Nie wiem. To pierwszy facet, do którego coś czuję i, taa. – Zayn zarumienił się, zagryzając wargę.

Louis nie miał zamiaru zawstydzać Zayna, jeszcze nie, więc uniósł swoją głowę i subtelnie zapytał: – Dobra, jest okej, Z. Więc kim jest ten specjalny koleś?

– Liam – wyszeptał.

– No, kurwa, nie może być – Louis odszeptał z powrotem, uśmiechając się głupawo, kiedy ugryzł się w policzek.

Policzki Zayna zarumieniły się jeszcze bardziej. Również się uśmiechnął, patrząc jak Louis wrzucał inną koszulkę do szafy. – Nie masz nic przeciwko, prawda?

– Stary, jedyna rzecz, która mi przeszkadza to fakt, że nie powiedziałeś mi, że podoba ci się Liam, mogłem zrobić coś żeby to przyśpieszyć – Louis uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. – Poza tym, nie dbam o to. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ja i Niall nie damy wam żyć?

 

**III.**

Louis kochał Zayna i nienawidził – kurwa, nie znosił – krótkich niedomówień. Więc, kiedy wreszcie do niego dotarło, że właśnie posprzątał cały swój pieprzony pokój, bez absolutnie  _żadnego_  powodu, zapragnął uderzyć się w głowę i podpalić ciało, ale co tam, było za późno żeby wrócić i spędzić te drażliwe godziny na oglądaniu  _Projekt Runaway_ , albo na masturbowaniu się.

Więc założył na siebie koszulkę, która śmierdziała, jakby nie była prana od kiedy ją kupił i wsunął skarpetki, które posiadały rozbryzgane plamy błota na piętach. Naprawdę miał to gdzieś, ponieważ cała jego energia została zmarnowana na całkowite _nic_  i był zbyt humorzasty, żeby niepokoić się przyzwoitym wyglądem – lub zapachem.

Pojawiło się ciche pukanie do drzwi, gdy Louis wsuwał swojego drugiego Vansa. Przeklinając pod nosem, sięgnął do góry, aby je otworzyć i zobaczyć zdezorientowanego Harry’ego, spoglądającego w dół na niego. Louis potrząsnął swoją głową, prostując się i delikatnie wciągnął go do środka, zamykając drzwi.

– Taa, więc rzecz w tym, – zaczął, podnosząc swój teleskop, który odłożył kilka minut temu na ziemię, – że okazało się, że mój współlokator, a zarazem najlepszy przyjaciel lubi kolesia, a ten koleś którego lubi, to mój drugi najlepszy przyjaciel, a on nawet mi nie powiedział, że lubi faceta, nie wspominając już w ogóle, że to Li, i najwyraźniej planował wyrzucić mnie z mieszkania, i taa. Głupie, wiem – Louis sapnął, pochylając się, żeby wepchnąć sznurowadła do butów. – Więc, czy to w porządku, jeśli pójdziemy do ciebie?

Harry był ubrany w obcisłe, czarne jeansy i uroczy, uniwersytecki sweter z loczkami zaczesanymi do tyłu, za nawet bardziej uroczą bandanką, zamiast mieć je rozpuszczone na czole. Jego policzki były zaróżowione i trzymał swój zeszyt blisko, przy piersi, z teleskopem zwisającym na ramieniu. I w końcu Louis poczuł się źle, przez to, że spowodował, że ten uroczy chłopiec musiał przejść całą tę drogę, tylko po to, żeby wrócić.

Poczuł się nawet gorzej, gdy Harry skrzywił się, patrząc w dół.  

– Um, ja nie…

Louis zorientował się, jak chamski był i westchnął. – Co myślisz o tym: ja poniosę wszystko, okej? Ponieważ szedłeś tu całą drogę, a ja jestem gównianą osobą. Podaj mi to – Louis sięgnął ręką i wziął torbę Harry’ego z teleskopem i zarzucił ją na własne ramię, na którym miał już swój.

Harry próbował zaprotestować, ale Louis zabrał również jego zeszyt, więc stał tam bez niczego, oprócz znoszonego swetra, który wyglądał na nim lepiej, niż powinien. Louis naprawdę pomyślał, że osoba stojąca przed nim jest całkiem ładna, serio.

– Nie serio, to w porządku. Nie mieszkasz za daleko, prawda? – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, tak po prostu.

Harry zarumienił się ponownie, spoglądając w dół. Kopnął lekko w podłogę i Louis poczuł ukłucie irytacji, drapiące jego gardło, ponieważ on trzymał te wszystkie rzeczy, a chłopak stał tam, wyglądając ślicznie, i na miłość boską, prawdopodobnie będzie potrzebował operacji kręgosłupa w bliskiej przyszłości, albo coś.

– Um, właściwie, moglibyśmy to zrobić, nie idąc do mnie, tylko jakby, zrobić to na zewnątrz, albo coś?

Louis był, kurwa, oszołomiony. – Um,  _co_?

– Tak jakby, nie wiem, ja po prostu…

– Harry, jest zimno, jest późno i, tak jakby, potrzebujemy światła. Co jest takim wielkim problemem, z pójściem do ciebie? – Nie chciał, żeby wyszło to  tak ostro, jak wyszło, ponieważ nagle Harry wziął urwany oddech i Louis poczuł się raz jeszcze jak dupek. On po prostu nie był przyzwyczajony do delikatnych ludzi, był przyzwyczajony do głośnych i sarkastycznych kutasów jak on. – Hej, hej – westchnął, ostrożnie kładąc wszystkie rzeczy na ziemi i wyciągając rękę do chłopaka. Delikatnie pogłaskał ramię Harry’ego dłonią i dziwne uczucie miękkości uderzyło w jego ciało. – Naprawdę przepraszam, okej? – Powiedział delikatnie. – Nie jestem na ciebie zły, ani nic, jestem po prostu zirytowany, bo spędziłem cały dzień sprzątając swój pokój dla ciebie i wszystko poszło na nic, wiesz?

– To nie– to nie przez ciebie. Po prostu… – Harry potrząsnął swoją głową, odsuwając się od Louisa. – Jeśli idziemy do mnie, musisz mi obiecać, że nie będziesz się śmiać, ani nic w tym stylu.

Louis spojrzał na niego zmieszany, ale mimo to kiwnął głową.– Obiecuję.

Harry również kiwnął, biorąc kolejny drżący wdech, gdy jego oczy przesunęły się wzdłuż przedpokoju. Zdecydowanie pochylił się, łapiąc za uchwyty toreb, ale Louis go zatrzymał.

– Hej, powiedziałem, że ja je poniosę.

Harry zarumienił się, odsuwając się i  _chichocząc_ , kiedy Louis pacnął jego dłoń.

Louis uniósł brew, prostując się i uśmiechając, gdy Harry zamarł, a jego policzki zaczęły się rumienić.

– Słodko – Louis wybełkotał, patrząc, jak Harry czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej. – Prowadź.

* 

Panowała cisza, gdy Harry szedł koło niego, bawiąc się swoimi palcami i zagryzając wargę. Louis mógł zobaczyć słowo “zdenerwowany” wypisane na jego twarzy, w ten sam sposób, w który widział fioletowy kolor elegancko pomalowany na jego ściętych paznokciach. Louis złapał się na tym, że chciałby złapać jego rękę i ścisnąć ją, żeby dać mu pewność, że wszystko było w porządku.

Kiedy miał otworzyć drzwi do swojego mieszkania, robił to z trzęsącymi rękoma, niezdolny nawet do włożenia klucza do dziurki.

Louis westchnął, delikatnie biorąc dłoń Harry’ego w swoją.

– Stary, uspokój się, dobra? Wszystko jest okej.

Louis wcisnął klucz w drzwi i Harry mrugnął, powoli potakując głową, kiedy usłyszał ciche kliknięcie. Wciągał szybko powietrze, patrząc w innym kierunku, zanim powoli otworzył drzwi. Pozwolił Louisowi wejść pierwszemu i wtedy, potykając się, ruszył, aby zapalić światło.

Louis nie był pewny, czego dokładnie się spodziewał, ale z kolei, on nigdy nie wiedział, czego spodziewać się po czymkolwiek. Białe ramy na obrazki pokrywały ścianę, pomalowaną na delikatny róż, małe lampiony zwisały swobodnie z miejsca, gdzie były rozciągnięte po całym pokoju, rzucając delikatne światło na ściany. Kanapa była jasnoróżowa, prawie biała i wyglądała jakby kosztowała sporą sumę pieniędzy. Była udekorowana puchatymi różowymi poduszkami z koronkami, a na ziemi leżał ciemnofioletowy dywan. Był wyszukany i dopasowany, i Louis prawie zastanawiał się, jak Harry znalazł te wszystkie blade i czyste meble, bardziej niż  _czemu_   je miał. Jeśli już, to wszystko spowodowało, że Louis miał ochotę pobiec do myjni samochodowej i się wyczyścić.

Harry nawet nie spojrzał Louisowi w oczy, gdy prowadził go gdzie indziej.

– Um, w moim pokoju jest balkon, więc, tak – zarumienił się, wpuszczając Louisa do swojego pokoju.

Pomieszczenie było pomalowane na łagodny biały kolor, w przeciwieństwie do salonu. Więcej lampionów było rozwieszonych wokół ścian i zwisających naokoło toaletki, która była wypełniona mleczkami kosmetycznymi, roślinami i kilkoma zbłąkanymi lakierami do paznokci. Jego łóżko było przyodziane w miętową pościel, która wyglądała nieprawdopodobnie miękko i puszyście, z przejrzyście białym baldachimem, zwisającym z sufitu wokół zagłówka. Regał na lakiery do paznokci znajdował się na ścianie wraz z fantazyjnymi perfumami i różnymi spray'ami. Wianki z kwiatów zwisały na małych szpilkach, a słoiki wypełnione różnymi odcieniami różowego i fioletowego brokatu leżały złośliwie porozrzucane na półkach z książkami i wazonami kwiatów. Koronkowe zasłony było rozsłonięte, ukazując ciemne niebo. Pokój pachniał słodko i Louis domyślił się, że było tak, ponieważ po całym pomieszczeniu porozrzucane były świecące się – lecz w połowie wypalone – świeczki. Pokój był bardzo słodki i delikatny, i Louis myślami wrócił do czasów, gdy Lottie pokazała mu swój wymarzony pokój w katalogu.

Naprawdę, wszystko do siebie pasowało. Chłopak malował swoje paznokcie, więc Louis myślał, stojąc tam, że to wcale nie jest takie zaskakujące. Ale na pierwszy rzut oka, nie spodziewasz się po wysokim chłopaku, z głębokim głosem, że lubi tak kobiece rzeczy.

Nie powiedział tego na głos, ponieważ pamiętał jak Liam czytał mu o kobietach i mężczyznach oraz płciach – i jak wiele jest innych kombinacji, w których ludzie się identyfikują, albo jak się zachowują – i dla Louisa nadal było to trochę dziwne, ponieważ nigdy nie poznał nikogo, kto nie zachowywał się jak na płeć, w jakiej był urodzony, a nawet jeśli, to nigdy się nie domyślił. Huh.

Pozostawił swoje usta zamknięte, ignorując wszystkie myśli, które przebiegały mu wtedy po głowie i delikatnie odłożył wszystkie rzeczy, które niósł, na drewnianą podłogę. Harry zsunął swoje buty i skarpetki, usadawiając się, ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, na swoim łóżku z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy. Louis podążył za nim, siadając na skraju materaca i próbował rozgryźć, jak powinien zapytać, o to, czego chciał się dowiedzieć.

– Więc, tak jakby – Louis zatrzymał się, dobierając odpowiednie słowa. – Chcesz być dziewczyną, czy coś?

Harry przeczyścił trochę gardło, podnosząc jedną z miękkich, miętowych poduszek i bawiąc się jej rogiem.

– Nie – powiedział cicho i prosto.

– Więc, czemu masz tyle – Louis wyrzucił swoje ręce, wskazując na pokój. Wiedział, że jeśli Liam byłby tam, uderzyłby go.

Harry westchnął.

– Lubię bycie chłopcem, po prostu… lubię czuć się ładnym chłopcem.

Louis był zmieszany, ponieważ Harry był bardzo ładny, nawet wspaniały. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego potrzebował tych wszystkich rzecz, żeby  _czuć_  się w ten sposób, zwłaszcza, że był bardzo skryty, jeśli o to chodziło. Louis po prostu… wiedział, że było w tym coś dziwnego. Ale nie powiedział nic takiego.

Zamiast to, powiedział: – Wiesz, że nie potrzebujesz tego wszystkiego, żeby być pięknym, prawda? – Wypowiedział to spokojnie i Harry spojrzał na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i zarumienionymi policzkami. – Bo mam na myśli, że  _jesteś_  piękny. W sensie, byłbyś nadal piękny bez tych wszystkich rzeczy.

Harry spojrzał w dół, nadal skubiąc materiał poduszki. Mimo to, uśmiechał się i Louisowi spodobało się to bardziej, niż powinno.

– Po prostu to lubię, wiesz? To wszystko sprawia, że czuję się dobrze.

Louis uśmiechał się, patrząc jak chłopak bawił się rogiem poduszki.

– Ładnie tu – w końcu powiedział i Harry ponownie na niego spojrzał.

– Myślisz tak? – Zapytał i Louis mógł powiedzieć, że próbował ukryć uśmiech, który powoli skradał mu się na policzki.

– Taa. Ty jesteś piękny i wszystkie te rzeczy są piękne – Louis odpowiedział szczerze. Kiedy szeroki uśmiech rozprzestrzenił się na twarzy Harry’ego, Louis nie mógł powstrzymać chęci sięgnięcia i dźgnięcia dołeczka chłopaka, więc zrobił to, powodując, że jego policzki przybrały różowy kolor, dorównujący otaczającym ich rzeczom.

Pracowali szybko i łatwo. Notowali nazwy gwiazd i konstelacji, i je rysowali. Nie było trudno sprawić, że Harry się śmiał albo rumienił, więc Louis łapał swoją okazję, cały czas powodując, że chłopak wybuchał głośnym śmiechem. W środku tego wszystkiego, Louis zauważył, że paznokcie u stóp Harry’ego były pomalowane tym samym kolorem, co paznokcie u rąk, jego chichot był łagodny, a pismo pełne i okrągłe, i Louis zorientował się, że dryfuje. Dryfuje w taki sposób, że nagle zachciał zwinąć się pod miękkim kocem, wypić ciepłą herbatę, i patrzeć na delikatną świeczkę, płonącą przed nim.

(W tamtym momencie, Louis był w końcu zdolny do odnalezienia Saturna swoim teleskopem i planisferą, i podskoczył z ekscytacji, utrzymując swoje oczy na teleskopie, gdy machał do Harry’ego. – Harry! Harry! Spójrz! – i wszystkim, co Harry zrobił, było delikatne owinięcie palców wokół tych Louisa i subtelne odsunięcie jego głowy, tylko na tyle, by wsunąć swoją. Louis powoli usiadł, czując jak jego ciało roztapia się pod tym dotykiem. Nie wiedział nawet, czy oddycha, kiedy czuł, jak mięknie, z delikatnym ciepłem rozprzestrzeniającym się po jego ciele, w kolorze różu i czerwieni. Jego serce wykonywało akrobacje, niczym buty w pralce i paliły go policzki, a Harry pachniał jak truskawki i ogórki. Wyższy chłopak był tak delikatny, że Louis poczuł jak rośnie w nim niepewność, i fakt, że prawdopodobnie pachnie jak papierosy Zayna i B.O. i kto wie, istnieje możliwość, że użył tej koszulki do wytarcia spermy, ale nie zauważył jeszcze plamy. Próbował sobie wmówić, że jedynym powodem, przez który Harry powodował, że czuł się lekkomyślny, był fakt, że nie był przyzwyczajony do wszystkich tych rzeczy, które sprawiały, że Harry był tym, kim był. Był przyzwyczajony do Zayna, i Liama, i Nialla, i kolesi, którzy nie pamiętali rano jego imienia, i po prostu reagował tak, a nie inaczej na głęboki głos Harry’ego i jego delikatny dotyk, to wszystko.)

Zanim się zorientowali, była dziesiąta w nocy, a oni zamykali zeszyty i zdecydowali, że powycinają potrzebne rzeczy jeszcze w tym tygodniu.

Obaj siedzieli na miękkim łóżku Harry’ego, którego palce sunęły po wzorkach na pościeli, gdy Louis pisał do Nialla. Nialla, który nadal nie odpisał na jego pytanie, czy byłoby okej, gdyby został u niego na noc.

– Dziękuję. – Było to subtelne i wisiało w uroczo pachnącym powietrzu, zmuszając Louisa, aby spojrzał w górę.

– Za co?

– Za nie wyśmianie mnie, ani nic w tym stylu.

Louis uśmiechnął się, poklepując dłoń Harry’ego. – Nie musisz mi cały czas dziękować za coś takiego, to nie tak, że w ogóle miałem zamiar cię wyśmiać. Po prostu, to trochę dziwne, co nie zmienia faktu, że miłe.

Harry kiwnął głową nieśmiało. – Możesz nie mówić o tym nikomu? Mam na myśli, jesteś pierwszą osobą, która kiedykolwiek tu weszła, więc.

– Nie przejmuj się, Loczuś – Louis uspokajał, patrząc na swój telefon. Było tak dużo rzeczy, o które chciał zapytać, tylko nie wiedział jak.

Harry zakaszlał cicho, uśmiechając się do siebie. – Randka twoich przyjaciół idzie dobrze?

Louis wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiem i szczerze mówiąc, nie chcę wiedzieć – uśmiechnął się głupawo. – Sprawdzam tylko, czy mój kumpel odpisał na pytanie, czy mogę u niego zostać na noc, ponieważ definitywnie, nie chcę im w niczym przeszkodzić.

Harry kiwnął głową, patrząc w dół.

– Um, jeśli chcesz, możesz zostać tutaj –  zmarszczył brwi. – Mam na myśli– jeśli on nie odpowie albo jeśli chcesz zostać, nie będzie mi to przeszkadzać. – Zagryzł wargę, skubiąc kocyk.

– Jedynie, jeśli jesteś tego pewien – Louis odpowiedział delikatnie.

Harry spojrzał szybko w górę, jego oczy rozpromieniły się, gdy kręcił głową, powodując, że Louis wybuchnął śmiechem przez jego entuzjazm.

– Okej, świetnie.

– Mogę nam też zrobić trochę jedzenia – Harry dodał podekscytowany, powstrzymując uśmiech.

Louis spojrzał na niego zmieszany, mimo to z uśmiechem, z kolei ten Harry’ego osłabł trochę, gdy zaczął się rumienić.

– Przepraszam,  po prostu, wiesz, nikt nigdy u mnie nie był.

– Dopiero się wprowadziłeś, czy coś? – Louis zaciekawił się, pisząc do Nialla “nieważne” i odrzucił swój telefon.

– Um, nie. Nigdy się z nikim nie zaprzyjaźniłem, tak myślę – Harry zamilkł, mówiąc to, przesuwając tęczówkami po pościeli, ale nie pozwolił uśmiechowi zniknąć ze swojej twarzy.

– Oh – było wszystkim, co opuściło usta Louisa.

– Taa. Znaczy się, był raz taki jeden chłopak, ale... – Harry wykręcił swoje place. – Był, ale, um – Harry zaciął się, kręcąc głową. – Nieważne.

Louis zauważył. Zauważył i mógł usłyszeć; sposób, w jaki Harry wolno i załamanie mówił, i wiedział, że to dla niego coś więcej, a on nawet nie przekroczył granicy. Wiedział, zanim to się nawet stało.

(Przywiąże się.)

(Właściwie wiedział, że już był zbyt głęboko, ale w tym samym czasie, nie za bardzo.)

Zagryzł wargę, czekając, żeby zobaczyć czy Harry się zagłębi, ale kiedy tego nie zrobił, sięgnął ręką i pogładził palcami jego knykcie. Harry spojrzał na niego i pojawiła się zmarszczka między jego brwiami, i ugryzienie na wardze. Louis wiedział, że  zaczynał czuć to samo, co czuł, gdy ktoś był niemiły dla jego małych siostrzyczek – znajoma mieszanka złości i opiekuńczości. Zaoferował Harry’emu kolejny, delikatny uśmiech i powiedział: – Co z tym jedzeniem, huh? Wiesz, od czasu kiedy nosiłeś wokoło to mleko truskawkowe, chciałem go spróbować.

Uśmiech Harry’ego, który wtedy przyozdobił jego twarz, był warty całego świata, a nawet więcej.

(Harry zrobił małe kanapeczki, wycięte w kształt serca, dopasowane z nieskazitelnymi szklankami mleka truskawkowego. Oglądali teledyski na laptopie Harry’ego, sprzeczając się o zespoły, albo piosenkarzy. ( “Punk rock jest tysiąc razy lepszy, sorry.”, “Co? Nie. Inidie jes–”, “ Hipsterska muzyka, to  _hipsterska_  muzyka”, “ Gatunek nazywa się dokładnie Indi-”, “ _Hipster_.”). Harry stale był mieszanką śmiechu i rumieńców, i Louis był jedynym, który to powodował.

Kiedy Louis używał łazienki Harry’ego, zauważył, że posiada miękkie, różowe ręczniki i świeczki o zapachu waty cukrowej. Rzędy i jeszcze więcej rzędów, różnych peelingów do ciała, ułożonych na blacie. Mały koszyk był wypełniony innymi płynami do ciała i Louis uznał to, za nieco dziwno–dziwniejsze niż wszystko inne, co było Harrym… ale stwierdził, że nie będzie się na tym skupiał.

Harry dał Louisowi swoje łóżko do spania i wybrał kanapę. Louis nie miał zamiaru zasypiać z zapachem poduszki Harry’ego, ale nie potrafił się zmusić, żeby się odwrócić i leżeć na plecach.)

 

**IV.**

Rano Louis przetarł sen z powiek, tylko po to, żeby spojrzeć na ściany, które definitywnie nie należały do niego i koc, który nie śmierdział, jak sperma i zajęło mu chwilę, zanim zadał sobie sprawę, że był u Harry’ego, – kręconowłosego Harry’ego, – który maluje swoje paznokcie i pije mleko truskawkowe. Wtedy usłyszał dźwięk, przebijający się przez ciszę panującą w mieszkaniu: “If I were a boooooy, even just for a daaay” i nie mógł zapobiec wybuchu śmiechu, uciekającego z jego ust, gdy odwracał twarz w aksamitną poduszkę. Miał zamiar ukraść poszewkę z tej poduszki, naprawdę miał.

Zszedł z łóżka Harry’ego i ułożył ładnie pościel, co było dziwne, ponieważ nie ścielił swojego własnego łóżka, od czasu, gdy się wyprowadził. Rozciągnął się szybko, zakładając spodnie i wszedł w końcu do kuchni. Harry wyglądał delikatnie z roztrzepanymi lokami i promiennymi oczami, gdy posypywał chleb kolorową posypką. Louis zauważył, że był tylko w swoich majtkach. W swoich majtkach, uciskających biodra wystarczająco ciasno, aby wystawały z nich urocze boczki. Louis zrobił sobie w głowie szybką notatkę o tym, o raz o fakcie, że nogi Harry’ego nie miały ani jednego włoska. Nie pomijając tego, że również zapamiętał to, że uznał Harry’ego za naprawdę…  _ładnego_. Nie tylko w ten sposób, w jaki widział ładne dziewczyny, którymi się interesował i nie ładny, w sposób, w jaki widział facetów, których chciał przelecieć, lecz ładny w taki sposób, że Harry’emu mogłoby mleko wycieknąć nosem, a on i tak uważałby, że  _nadal_  jest ładnym typem ładnego. To naprawdę frustrujące.

Mrugnął, patrząc w bok i powiedział: – Beyonce?

Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i zarumienił się, tak, że nawet jego klatka piersiowa była czerwona. Louis nie potrafił się powstrzymać i zaśmiał się głośno, odrzucając głowę w tył. – W porządku, kolego. Co robisz?

Harry uśmiechnął się, mimo że zmrużył oczy. – Um, kanapki. Zrobiłem też kilka dla ciebie. – Wskazał na drugi talerz, leżący na stole, na którym znajdowała się kromka chleba, przecięta na pół i pokryta świecącą różową posypką oraz małymi kawałkami banana. 

– Łał, – Louis sapnął... nie miał zamiaru tego mówić, ale jednak to zrobił. 

– Co? – Zapytał Harry.

– Po prostu, nie wiedziałem, w jaki sposób żyjesz. Jestem trochę zazdrosny, serio. – Miał to również na myśli, ponieważ wszystko było schludne, rozkoszne i miękkie, i Louis tak jakby lubił to, w porównaniu do jego własnego życia, pełnego tłustych posiłków i paczek chipsów.

Harry nic nie odpowiedział przez dłuższą chwilę i Louis przeżuwał swoje śniadanie, brzęcząc, gdy je zasmakował, jak pyszne było.

– Nie powinieneś – Harry w końcu powiedział, nie patrząc na niego i skubiąc banana.

Louis miał ochotę o to zapytać, sprawić, że Harry usiadłby i wyjaśnił, ale westchnął (ponieważ nawet go nie znał), patrząc, jak Harry podaje mu szklankę mleka truskawkowego.

– Przekaż moje uznanie dla szefa kuchni – powiedział delikatnie, ponieważ czuł jak napięcie rosło i Niall raz dał mu nagrodę, za bycie tym, który zabił słonia w pokoju (przyznał mu ją nabazgraną na kartce papieru i Niall był pijany, ale nieważne).

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego. – Ma teraz przerwę, ale upewnię się, że mu przekażę, gdy wróci.

I to nie było aż tak śmieszne, ale Louis śmiał się mocno i długo, aż jego szyja zrobiła się szkarłatna, a w oczach pojawiły się łzy, ponieważ pomyślał, że to, to, czego Harry potrzebował.

(Zanim wyszedł, powiedział dziękuję milion razy, powtarzając je w kółko, aż Harry nie wyszczerzył się tak mocno, że jego dołeczki wyglądały, jakby miały być widoczne już zawsze, a jego policzki były pokryte delikatnym różem. Upewnił się, że wziął numer Harry’ego i obiecał, że do niego napisze od razu, jak dojdzie do mieszkania.

I tak zrobił. Wysłał mu garść małych “x–ów” i uśmiechających się buziek.

Kiedy wszedł do środka, Zayn i Liam byli wtuleni w siebie na kanapie i Louis jęknął. – Jezus, już jestem zniesmaczony – i opuścił ich, jednocześnie gromadząc swoje ubrania i nagle zdecydował, że chce je wyprać.

Może dlatego, że było to poczucie chwili, a może dlatego, że poczuł się zainspirowany – nieważne.)

 

**V.**

Siedział ponownie sam w kawiarni, skubiąc swoją świeżo wypraną koszulkę, która pachniała jak zielone jabłka i truskawki, i nie miało to absolutnie nic wspólnego z pewnym chłopcem z loczkami. Tak przynajmniej wydawało mu się w tamtej chwili. W każdym razie, był samotny i zdenerwowany, ponieważ, nie  _lubił_  być samotny. Sprawiało to, że czuł się nerwowy i niespokojny, i wyglądał głupio, co było głupie, ponieważ to nie tak, że nadal był w liceum; dużo osób siedziało samotnie.

Ale odpędził te wszystkie myśli, gdy zauważył pewnego, delikatnego chłopaka, idącego niepewnie lecz z gracją, jak gdyby ktoś obserwował go zza drzwi. Chłopak rozejrzał się dookoła, wydawał się niespokojny, więc Louis natychmiast mu pomachał. Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, Harry uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i przytaknął głową, kierując się w stronę Louisa, w tych swoich spodniach do ćwiczeń i bawełnianym swetrze. Louis pomyślał, że wyglądał bardzo ciepło i przytulnie, i zorientował się, że wszystkiego czego wtedy pragnął było zawinięcie swoich ramion wokół tego chłopaka i podawanie mu ciepłego kakao.

– Cześć stary, jak się masz? – Louis zapytał delikatnie, obracając się, tak, żeby mógł być twarzą w twarz z Harrym.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, wyciągając butelkę mleka truskawkowego, z palcami wystającymi z rękawów swetra i Louis zauważył, że nadal były pomalowane na fioletowo. – W porządku, a ty?

Louis podparł głowę na dłoni i udawał, że drapie sztuczną brodę, marszcząc twarz, gdy mówił: – Cóż, wyprałem moje ciuchy. I to tyle. Tak myślę.

Harry zachichotał koło niego, z rozpromienionymi oczami. 

– Nie, ale serio, powinieneś mnie powąchać, dawaj.

Louis pchnął rękawy swojej koszulki w stronę Harry’ego, i Harry zaśmiał się, ale i tak powąchał, mrucząc:  – Jabłka? 

– Zielone – Louis dodał, kiwając głową – Oh, i truskawki.

– Pasuje ci – Harry odpowiedział, między łykami mleka truskawkowego.

– To o czym my– – Louisowi przerwało głośne uderzenie i cała twarz Harry’ego wykrzywiła się, gdy kurczył się na krześle. Zdawało się, że próbował wtopić się plastik, całkowicie zniknąć, dopóki nie stałby się niczym więcej niż podkładka dla brudnej stopy.

Louis również zauważył,  _zauważył_  sposób, w jaki Harry zapada się w sobie, jak gwiazda powoli zaczyna gasnąć. Absolutne  _nic_. Zero przebłysku światła, nienasączona cudownym piękne. Po prostu–  _nic_.

Dużo czasu zajęło, zanim się odwrócił, ale to zrobił, jedynie po to, by zobaczyć Nialla, który uderzył swoją tacą o stół i wystraszył Harry’ego.

– Ja po prostu nie rozumiem, czemu byłem ostatnią osobą, która się o tym dowiedziała  – Mówił do Zayna i Liama, wtulonych w siebie, którzy stali za nim, wywracając oczami i bełkocząc do niego różne słowa.

Louis odwrócił się z powrotem do Harry’ego, którego zwykle rumiane policzki były wtedy matowo białe, a jego urocze palce, łapały się za siebie nerwowo. Louis zmarszczył brwi, wypełniając się po brzegi zmieszaniem.

– Wszystko w porz– – zaczął szeptać, ale Liam przerwał. 

– Kto to jest, Lou? – Wszyscy siedzieli już wokół stołu; Liam i Zayn zbici razem obok siebie, z palcami splecionymi pod stołem. Niall skorzystał z dodatkowej przestrzeni i rozwalił się najbardziej, jak tylko mógł, i przede wszystkim oni wszyscy patrzyli na Harry’ego, jakby był jakąś plagą. Louis poczuł odrzucające swędzenie pod skórą, swędzenie, które sprawiało, że chciał nakrzyczeć na każdego z nich i powiedzieć, żeby przestali się gapić, ponieważ z Harrym jest coś nie tak – z tym Harry’m, którego prawie zna – tylko nie wiedział  _co_ , tak właściwie.

Zamiast tego, zdecydował się delikatnie pogłaskać chłopaka po kostkach, czując każde zanurzenie w jego knykciach i wciskając komfort w każdą wypustkę. Harry wzdrygnął się na ten niespodziewany dotyk, ale potem przyległ do niego, niczym rozbitek, kiedy Louis powiedział: – To jest uroczy Harry, ludzie.

Spojrzał na Harry’ego  i powiedział bardziej delikatnie: – I Harry, to jest Niall, Liam i Zayn. – Wskazał na każdego z nich, gdy ich przedstawiał i Harry kiwnął głową, posyłając nieśmiały uśmiech.

– Miło cię poznać, kolego – Niall wyciągnął dłoń, żeby potrząsnąć rękę Harry’ego, ale Louis gwałtownie wstał, przerywając powitanie, ponieważ wiedział, że Niall zauważy lakier na paznokciach i wiedział, że o niego zapyta, i mógł to sobie wyobrazić – wyobrazić, jak Niall i Liam kłócą się o to i prawa człowieka, i role płci, i który przywódca świata jest najlepszy, i czemu powinieneś użyć miętowych tabletek na kaszel zamiast tych owocowych.

(Dopiero poznał tego chłopca, mimo to odczuwał silną potrzebę chronienia go.)

– Wybaczcie, tak nagłe odejście, ale Harry i ja musimy dotrzeć na lekcje astronomii wcześniej, żeby popracować nad projektem – wskazał na Harry’ego, który powoli przytaknął głową ze zmarszczką między brwiami, gdy wstawał ostrożnie. Louis zebrał swoje rzeczy, leżące koło niego i wrzucił je szybko do torby.

Zayn i Liam rzucali mu speszone spojrzenie, zerkając to na niego, to na Harry’ego, kiedy Harry zagryzał swoją wargę, szybko bełkocząc ciche pożegnanie.

Kiedy minęli podwójne drzwi, Harry przystanął. Louis zauważył szybciej niż powinien i szybko odwrócił się w jego kierunku zakłopotany, patrząc jak chłopak skubał swoje rękawy.

– Czy ty nie... tak jakby... nie chcesz, żebym poznał twoich przyjaciół?

_I do kurwy nędzy._  – Harry, cholera. Nie, to nie tak, obiecuję. Kurwa, tak to wyglądało, prawda?

Harry spojrzał na niego zmieszany i Louis dodał: – Wyglądałeś na tak przerażonego i nie wiedziałem czemu, i tak jakby moi przyjaciele naprawdę nie mają skrupułów, jeśli chodzi o pewne sprawy – Louis przerwał. – I są głośni, i denerwujący, i po prostu, kurwa. – Louis wstrząsnął głową i fuknął. Przeciągnął palcem po grzywce, z drugą ręką ułożoną na biodrze. – Co myślisz o tym, żebyś wpadł dziś do mojego mieszkania, okej? Zayn tam mieszka,  jestem pewny że Liam też będzie, i mogę zadzwonić po Nialla, żeby go zaprosić. Wtedy właściwie ich poznasz, i jestem pewny, że cię pokochają, i taa. Proszę? – Rzucił mu zdesperowane spojrzenie, które złamało się wykrzywioną minę, niepewność i nienawiść do samego siebie.

– Um – Harry przełknął niezgrabnie. – W porządku.

Louis napisał do nich, że Harry przychodzi do mieszkania i chce, żeby tam byli, żeby go właściwie poznać, i mają być mili, ponieważ jest bardzo wrażliwy. Wtedy wysłał drugą wiadomość, mówiącą, że lubi mieć pomalowane paznokcie i że mają o to nie pytać.

Kiedy siedzieli na astronomii, wycinając kształty do ich projektu, Louis zmusił się, żeby zapytać.

– Harry?

Harry mruknął w odpowiedzi.

– Czemu się tak wystraszyłeś?

Harry nie odezwał się przez chwilę, nadal wycinając gwiazdy i przeżuwając wargę i Louis był prawie pewny, że zauważył krew, ale pozostał cierpliwy.

– Po prostu nie lubię głośnych rzeczy – odpowiedział w końcu i Louis czuł, że to tylko w połowie było prawdą, ale mimo to kiwnął głową.

– Okej.

(Kiedy Harry przybył do mieszkania Louisa, wszyscy grali w gry z piwem w ręku, i Harry posłał im nieśmiały uśmiech. Niall natychmiast podskoczył, zaciskając ramiona wokół Harry’ego. – Miło cię widzieć, stary. – Było to głośne i Louis widział, jak Harry się wzdrygnął, ostrożnie oddając uścisk. – Ponadto – Niall wyszeptał, więc Louis tego nie usłyszał. – Wydaje mi się, ze ten tu Louis bardzo cię lubi, nigdy wcześniej go takiego jak dziś nie widziałem. – Harry zarumienił się, spoglądając na Louisa z rozpromienionymi oczami, gdy Niall się odsunął. I wtedy pojawiło się promienne uczucie,  skaczące w jego żołądku, a  _przecież znali się dopiero od kilku dni._

Pozostali chłopcy zaoferowali podanie dłoni, przedstawiając się ponownie. Harry posłał im delikatne cześć i subtelny uśmiech, kiedy Louis oglądał go ostrożnie. Kiedy Niall podał Harry’emu drinka i zauważył jego paznokcie, powiedział: – Łał, stary, twoje paznokcie wyglądają genialnie, nawet moja mama nie potrafi swoich tak dobrze pomalować, a robi to od wieków, przysięgam. Zawsze ma pełno lakieru na skórze i nawet nie wspominam, jak źle wygląda jej prawa dłoń. Boże.  – I posłał Louisowi uśmiech.

Louis podziękował Bogu za Nialla, naprawdę, ponieważ Harry rozpromienił się tak bardzo, że wydawało mu się, że oślepnie, ale było to tylko uczucie, że wszystko było idealne.

Louis starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo lubił tego chłopca.)

 

**VI.**

– Więc, dlaczego on lubi malować swoje paznokcie? – Zayn zapytał znad miski pełnej płatków.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, przeżuwając swoje własne.

– Jest jakby, transpłuciowy, albo coś?

Louis potrząsnął głową na “nie” i prawie chciał zadzwonić po Liama, żeby dał mu ten sam wykład co jemu się dostał.

– _Lubisz_  go?

Louis spojrzał na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i zmarszczył brwi.

Zayn wzruszył ramionami: – Jesteś przy nim inny po prostu.

Louis wywrócił oczami. – Co z tobą i  _Liamem_  – powiedział sarkastycznie.

Zayn zarumienił się, patrząc w dół. – Lubiłem go od dłuższego czasu, Lou.

Louis natychmiast zmięknął na odpowiedź swojego przyjaciela. – Taa, on też cię lubił od jakiegoś czasu, wiesz? Odlatywał, gdy na ciebie patrzył, stary, nadal to robi.

– Tak? – Zayn zapytał, uśmiechając się.

Louis wywrócił oczami. – Tak, Z.

 

**VII.**

**Do Loczek:)**   oh boże blagam ratuj mnie oni są obleśni

**Od Loczek:)**  chcesz przyjść? :) 

Louis czuł się super nadzwyczajnie wdzięczny, że Harry o nic nie pytał. Ponieważ mógłby zrobić listę – pieprzoną  _listę_  – tego, jak mega obrzydliwi byli Liam i Zayn. Poczucie winy, że pozwolił im dopełnić randkę, szybko go napełniło, ponieważ byli tak cholernie  _sprośni_. W jednej chwili całowali się, przytulali i mówili do siebie, jakby byli uroczymi dzieciakami, a w następnej dotykali się na sucho nawzajem, i to wszystko powodowało, że Louis pragnął wypluć swoje gardło i utopić się w basenie soku cytrynowego.

Louis wysłał Harry’emu szybkie “ _tak_ ” i nawet nie myślał, że dwa miłosne ptaszki zauważą, że wyślizgnie się przez drzwi.

Następną rzeczą było to, że siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na podłodze w sypialni Harry’ego, z jego dłonią na swoim udzie, którą odsunął i zaśmiał się głośno.

– Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że jestem  _dobry_  w malowaniu paznokci – Louis powiedział, liżąc swój kciuk i zmazując jasną, czerwoną plamę, która biegła wzdłuż palca Harry’ego.

– Jesteś w tym _okropny_  – Harry odpowiedział spomiędzy palców i zachichotał.

– Taa, Mogę ci powiedzieć, co jest naprawdę okropne – wydukał, wzdychając i Harry zachichotał ponownie.

– Naprawdę są  _aż tak_  źli? – Zapytał delikatnie, ze śmiechem wyczuwalnym w tonie, gdy Louis malował jego palec wskazujący.

– Tak,  _boże_. Ja mam przynajmniej przyzwoitość i zabieram swoich chłopaków, gdzie indziej. Wszystkim co oni robią, jest tylko przytulanie się na kanapie –  _mojej_  kanapie, swoją drogą – i całowanie, i _boże_ , prawdopodobnie właśnie teraz uprawiają na niej seks – Louis jęknął, kończąc rozmazywać lakier do paznokci na środkowym palcu Harry’ego.

– Więc masz chłopaka? – Zapytał. Zadał to pytanie bardzo ostrożnie, ale Louis tylko potrząsnął głową.

– Nie, teraz, nie. Mój ostatni związek skończył się rok temu i stwierdziłem, że przyda mi się po nim mała przerwa, wiesz? Zakończyliśmy to wspólnie i szczerze, mógłbym do niego zadzwonić i moglibyśmy gadać, jak kumple, ale wiesz. Nie czuję tego – Louis spojrzał w górę i zauważył Harry’ego, potakującego głową na to, co powiedział i Louis wskazał na jego drugą rękę. – A co z tobą, Harry? Chłopaki, dziewczyny?

– Chłopaki – Harry odpowiedział zawstydzony. – I nie, żaden w tej chwili.

Druga ręka poszła Louisowi lepiej, kciuk wyszedł całkiem dobrze, z minimalną ilością lakieru na skórze, i mógłby powiedzieć, że był całkiem z siebie dumny.

Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, patrząc na Harry’ego. – Żadnych natarczywych byłych, ani nic?

To tylko delikatne dokuczanie, ale w jakiś sposób, Louis poczuł, jak Harry spiął się pod jego dotykiem.

Ich oczy się spotkały, i wtedy Harry odwrócił wzrok, mrucząc: – Nie, niezbyt.

Louis patrzył na niego przez minutę i wiedział, że Harry coś ukrywa, ale zignorował to, kontynuując malowanie jego paznokci.

Zapanowała cisza, nie tylko dlatego, że nie było słychać żadnego dźwięku, ale wypełniło ich  _uczucie_  ciszy. Więc może Louis powiedział to, żeby wypełnić przestrzeń swoim oddechem, albo może powiedział to, ponieważ myślał, że sprawi to, że Harry będzie szczęśliwy.

– Hej, co ty na to, żebyś pomalował mi paznokcie, po tym, jak ja skończę twoje, co? Zobaczymy czy rzeczywiście jesteś w tym tak dobry?

Oczy Harry’ego rozjaśniły się, a dołeczki pogłębiły. – Naprawdę?

Louis wzruszył ramionami. – Tak, czemu nie?

Skończył ostatnie dwa paznokcie Harry'ego wystarczająco łatwo, z szeroko uśmiechającym się Harrym, podskakującym z niecierpliwością. – Jaki kolor chcesz?

– Jak myślisz, jaki kolor dobrze by na mnie wyglądał? – Louis zapytał, spoglądając na Harry’ego spod rzęs.

Harry zagryzł wargę, wstając, że spojrzeć na swoją półkę z lakierami, które były posortowane według marek i kolorów. Wybrał matowy niebieski kolor i z powrotem usiadł.

– Myślę, że ten będzie wyglądał najlepiej – odpowiedział nieśmiało, biorąc rękę, którą Louis mu podał i ostrożnie odkręcił buteleczkę.

– Czemu myślisz, że ten będzie wyglądać najlepiej? – Louis zapytał delikatnie, tylko dla utrzymania konwersacji, patrząc, jak twarz Harry’ego skupiała się na malowaniu jego małego palca. Uspakajające uczucie przepłynęło przez jego ciało, na chłodne uczucie pod jego paznokciami.

– Jest ładny, jak twoje oczy – Harry odpowiedział zwyczajnie.

Poczuł to wtedy. Poczuł nieokiełznane uczucie rozprzestrzeniające ciepło wzdłuż jego ciała, niczym małe leśne wróżki, i wiedział  _dokładnie,_ co to było. Harry był śliczny i słodki, i znał go dopiero kilka tygodni, ale wiedział co to za uczucie, i odepchnął je daleko, kiedy pędzelek lakieru stykał się z jego paznokciami.

Westchnął delikatnie. – Taa, naprawdę myślisz, że są aż tak piękne? – Powiedział to dokuczliwie, ale również łagodnie, trzepocząc rzęsami, kiedy Harry na niego spojrzał, tylko po to, by ponownie spojrzeć w dół, z rumieńcem rozprzestrzeniającym się na twarzy.

Przytaknął ostrożnie. – Um, tak. Były właściwie pierwszą rzeczą, którą w tobie zauważyłem.

– Serio? – Louis wgryzł się w swoją wargę, gdy Harry zmieniał jego rękę.

– Mhmm, są mojego ulubionego koloru.

Louis uśmiechnął się, ignorując rumieniec, który stawał się coraz bardziej zauważany na jego własnych policzkach, gdy wybełkotał: – Tak, cóż, moim ulubionym kolorem jest zielony.

  
(Uczucie, gdy Harry spojrzał na niego z bardzo, bardzo rozpromienionymi zielonymi oczami i z wielkim promiennym uśmiechem, było nie do opisania.)

 

**VIII.**

Dostali szóstki za projekt i Louis naprawdę nie miał powodu, żeby nadal utrzymywać kontakt z Harrym.  Ale niespodziewanie, spędzał z nim każdy swój wolny dzień i trzy dni stały się trzema tygodniami, trzy tygodnie trzema miesiącami. Miał nawet swoją własną szafkę u Harry’ego, wypełnioną kilkoma dresami, koszulkami i zapasowymi majtkami. Louis myślał, że najlepszą częścią tego było to, że czasami znajdował swoją koszulkę w koszu na pranie Harry’ego i był pewny, że to nie on ją nosił.

To sprawiało, że jego serce falowało, oh chłopie, serio. Myśl o Harrym,ubierającym jego koszulki, kiedy go nie było w pobliżu, myśl o nim  _śpiącym_  w jednej z nich. Louis był wyjątkowo dumny z siebie, z powodu tego małego aktu, oczarowany również, ale głownie dumny.

Rzecz w tym, że Harry był definicją bycia uroczym. Był pełny delikatnych zaokrągleń i pięknych krawędzi, i Louis beznadziejnie się w nim zauroczył. On był nieskazitelnym człowiekiem, w tym rzecz. Rumienił się, i chichotał, i jąkał się, i Louis nigdy wcześniej nie poznał chłopaka jak on. Nie tylko dlatego, że był chłopcem, który malował swoje paznokcie i lubił miękkie rzeczy, ale dlatego, że był szczerze uprzejmy z natury i Louis to lubił. Zawsze umawiał się ze skejtami, palaczami marihuany albo sarkastycznymi kutasami, jak on sam. I po prostu, bardzo,  _bardzo_  lubił Harry’ego.

Lubił sposób, w jaki się śmiał, z wąsem z mleka truskawkowego, i lubił sposób, w jaki jego język wysuwał się, żeby zlizać go z wargi. Lubił to, że Harry zawsze po niego dzwonił, gdy testował składniki do swoich wypieków, żeby uzyskać jego szczerą opinię, i to nie dlatego, że Louis lubił jedzenie, nie. Tak się działo, ponieważ Harry mu  _ufał_. Boże, Louis po prostu lubił sposób, w jaki jego paznokcie zawsze były pomalowane tak dopasowanymi kolorami i  jak jego skóra była gładka i mleczna, i to, że miała swój własny, słodki zapach. Ten sam zapach, który pasował do jego bujnych loków i kochanych, za dużych swetrów.

Louis uważał go za perfekcyjnego w sposób, jaki on lubił balsam do ust, i golenie swoich nóg, i słodko pachnące świece, które Louis zawsze zdmuchiwał, żeby Harry posłał mu  _to_  spojrzenie, a potem zapalał je z powrotem, żeby dostać  _inne_  jego spojrzenie. Był perfekcyjny w tym, że lubił gwiazdy, tak bardzo jak Louis, i w sposób, w jaki delikatnie się wysławiał i wszystko delikatnie odstawiał. Był  _piękny_ , gdy uśmiechał się, marszcząc skórę aż do oczu i w przez to, że jego bezpiecznym miejscem była podłoga w kuchni.

(Czasami jego urodzinowe znamię na nadgarstku wyglądało jak łza, inny razem wyglądało, jak zatoczka.)

Więc prawdopodobnie Louis był bardzo blisko do zakochania i nie wydawało mu się, że nie przejmował się tym tak bardzo, ponieważ jego mama nauczyła go podziwiać piękne rzeczy, i choć Harry nie był rzeczą, to, cholera jasna, był tak piękny.

Wtedy wracali do mieszkania Harry’ego, z lokalnego sklepu, w którym sprzedawano słoiki mleka truskawkowego i trochę ślicznie wyglądających róż. Louis niósł torby z zakupami, ponieważ był  _bardzo_  stanowczy na ten temat, i opowiadał Harry’emu o przemowie, jakiej udzielił Zaynowi i Liamowi o seksie na ich stole w kuchni. Harry tylko kiwał głową i śmiał się, posyłając mu oszołomione spojrzenia. Naprawdę, to wszystko było aż zbyt słodkie i Louis poczuł, jak jego serce się roztapia, gdy się z nim przechadzał.

Ale w środku tego, Harry stanął i pochylił się, i Louis nie zauważył przez chwilę, ale kiedy już się zorientował, odwrócił się, żeby zauważyć Harry'ego, klęczącego obok małej dziewczynki z długimi, kręconymi blond włosami i jasnymi oczami. Miała łzy spływające wzdłuż twarzy i siedziała na zewnątrz małego sklepu. – Jesteś księżniczką? – Usłyszał, jak Harry zapytał melodyjnym głosem i Louis skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i zagryzł wargę, żeby powstrzymać się przed uśmiechem.

Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana i pociągnęła nosem.

– Wyglądasz jak jedna, którą znam.

Oczy dziewczynki powiększyły się, gdy przetarła swój szkarłatny nosek. – Naprawdę?

– Tak. Poza tym, że – Harry przybliżył się, – jesteś od niej dużo ładniejsza.

Cale ciało Louisa zmiękło i nie mógł powstrzymać “aww”, które uciekło z jego ust, gdy oczy dziewczynki rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej, a jej wargi wykrzywiły się w wielkim uśmiechu.

Harry posłał jej uśmiech i przyciągnął Louisa bliżej, wiec mógł wyciągnąć różę dla dziewczynki, oczywiście usuwając najpierw kolce, zanim jej podał, a ona przyjęła ją z małym piskiem. – Każda księżniczka potrzebuje kwiatka – Harry powiedział delikatnie. – A teraz, gdzie jest twoja mamusia, skarbie?

Dziewczynka spojrzała do tyłu, na sklep. – Pracuje tutaj.

– Dobrze, nie uważasz, że byłoby lepiej, gdybyś została w środku z mamą?

Dziewczynka wydęła wargę i pogłaskała płatki róży. – Jestem zła, ponieważ chcę gumę z automatu, ale ona nie chce dać mi pieniążka.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Księżniczki nie powinny się złościć na swoje mamusie za coś takiego.

Dziewczynka zasmuciła się i spojrzała w dół, kopiąc w ziemię. – Chciałam tylko trochę gumy.

Harry uśmiechnął się sympatycznie. – Jeśli dam ci pieniążka, obiecasz mi, że będziesz miła dla mamusi? Wtedy będziesz najpiękniejszą ze wszystkich księżniczek.

Louis uśmiechał się, patrząc, jak dziewczynką kiwała zawzięcie głową, a Harry wyciągał monetę z kieszeni spodni. – Bądź dobrą księżniczką, dobrze? Bądź miła dla mamusi.

Dziewczynka przytaknęła szczęśliwie i powiedziała dziękuję, zanim uciekła z powrotem do małego sklepiku. Harry wstał z małym uśmiechem, rumieniąc się, gdy spotkał oczy Louisa.

– Harry Stylesie, czym ty w ogóle  _jesteś_  – Louis powiedział, delikatnie oplatając swoje palce wokół nadgarstka Harry’ego i pociągnął go do przodu.

Harry zarumienił się ciemną czerwienią, uśmiechając się, gdy patrzył na bruk. – Co masz na myśli?

– Co mam–  _Harry_  – Louis powiedział rozdrażniony, lekko szturchając jego ramię. – Naprawdę jesteś najsłodszym człowiekiem na całym świece, _boże_.

– Nie, nie jes– – powiedział zawstydzony, ale Louis mu przerwał.

– Szczerze, Harry. Ta dziewczynka pewnie się teraz w tobie zakochała, cholera, prawdopodobnie każdy kto cię poznał, zakochał się w tobie – wybełkotał. Usiłował udawać, że nie zauważył, jak oczy Harry'ego się rozpromieniły.

– Wszyscy? – Zapytał, prawie natarczywie.

Louis zagryzł wargę i zmrużył oczy, patrząc na twarzy Harry'ego, zanim wstrząsnął głową i spojrzał w dal. – Tak, wszyscy.

(Dłoń Harry’ego uderzyła w jego, i Louis poczuł, jak cale jego ciało zarumieniło się kolorem, którego nigdy wcześniej nie czuł. Nie był bliski zakochania, nie. Wiedział, że już właściwie był zakochany.)

 

**IX.**

Louis leżał zwinięty pod uroczym i bladym kocykiem. Liam i Zayn w końcu zdecydowali się wyjść, zamiast spędzać czas na seksie w mieszkaniu –  _ha, prawdopodobnie orgii_  – więc miał całe mieszkanie dla siebie. Po jednej stronie miał chipsy i litr coli po drugiej, i szczerze, to było wszystko z jego strony  na tamtą noc. Tego wieczoru miał zamiar się rozpieścić i obejrzeć film, który sprawiłby, że będzie ryczeć i nikt nie będzie mógł go wyśmiać.

_Louisowa noc_ , pomyślał,  _taki czas na pewno ma taką nazwę._

(Była jedenasta w nocy, i to wtedy dostał smsa od Harry’ego)

**Od Loczek:)**   prosze przyjdź

Louis nie potrafił wyjaśnić dlaczego, ale całe jego ciało wypełniło się niepokojem, gdy szybko wsuwał Vansy na stopy i zostawił mieszkanie, niczego nie wyłączając. Pobiegł do mieszkania Harry’ego, ignorując fakt, że prawdopodobnie nie była to _wielka_  sprawa. Louis po prostu...  _kochał_  Harry’ego, to wszystko.

Nie zapukał, gdy się tam dostał, zamiast tego po prostu nacisnął na klamkę i zorientował się, że drzwi nawet nie były zamknięte.  _To_  go zmartwiło, ponieważ była prawie północ, Harry  _nie_  powinien mieć niezamkniętych drzwi. Wślizgnął się do środka i zauważył, że jedynym źródłem dającym światło w mieszkaniu były lampiony, rzucające na pokój miły, pożółkły kolor.

– Harry? – Zawołał delikatnie, zsuwając buty pod drzwiami.

W odpowiedzi dostał subtelny chichot i ignorując zmieszanie, poczuł się mniej zmartwiony. Uśmiechnął się beztrosko do drzwi do pokoju Harry’ego, zanim przez nie zerknął.

– Znalazłem ci... – uciął, zauważając Harry’ego na podłodze, otoczonego butelkami alkoholu i ich zapach uderzył w jego twarz, niczym pociąg towarowy. Louis nie pił od dłuższego czasu, naprawdę. Wychodził z kumplami kilka razy w tygodniu, ale zastąpił te wyjścia, zostawaniem na noc u Harry’ego, próbując jego najnowszych deserów i oglądając koszmarne komedie romantyczne. – Harry, wszystko w porządku? – Przymknął za sobą drzwi, choć nie był pewny czemu i ostrożnie skierował się w stronę Harry’ego. Harry, którego loczki przykleiły się do czoła, skóra była jasno różowa, jego oczy szkliste, a usta czerwone.

– Louis, jesteś tu! – Harry zachichotał, otwierając swoje ramiona dla uścisku, który Louis ostrożnie oddał.

– Tak, jestem tu. Harry, jak długo piłeś? – Zapytał, śmiejąc się, gdy twarz Harry’ego zacięła się cała uroczo i wyciągnął swoje dłonie.

– Tak dużo! – Trzymał w górze sześć palców i Louis nie był pewny czy chodziło o godziny, czy minuty, czy ilość alkoholu, ale się z tym pogodził.

– Okej, kochanie – powiedział delikatnie. – Myślę, że już ci wystarczy, tak? – Spróbował zabrać butelkę, nad którą Harry właśnie pracował, ale Harry się skrzywił i odsunął z dala od niego.

– Jeszcze tylko jedna, Louis. Jeszcze tylko jedna – wybełkotał i Louis poczuł się zauroczony tym, z poczuciem winy. Mimo to, nadal próbował odebrać butelkę.

– Harry, nie. Wydaje mi się, że wypiłeś już mnóstwo.

Harry potrząsnął głową, wydając mały, buczący dźwięki i wysunął swój język.

– Myślę, że  _ty_  miałeś mnóstwo.

Louis zaśmiał się, zagryzając wargę.

– Dawaj Harry, po prostu mi ją oddaj, dobrze? Dam ci nagrodę i rano zabiorę cię na pyszne i tłuste śniadanie.

– Nie chcę śniadania, chcę mleko truskawkowe! – Harry wykrzyczał i chwilę później zmienił się w kupkę chichotu.

Louis musiał zagryźć policzek, żeby powstrzymać się przed zaśmianiem, nie potrafił tego zatrzymać, Harry był po prostu  _uroczy_  i szczerze, Louis nigdy nie pomyślał, że nazwie pijanego kolesia uroczym, ale właśnie tak się stało.

– Nie możesz pić mleka po alkoholu, kochanie, to nie jest dobre. I jeśli wypijesz jeszcze więcej, będziesz miał jeszcze większego kaca, rozumiesz?

Harry wydął wargi i spojrzał w dół na szyjkę butelki, wzdychając głęboko.

– Pozwól mi dokończyć? Lou, pozwól mi dokończyć, wtedy przestanę.

Louis wciągnął mocno powietrze i w końcu skinął niepewnie głową. Usiadł obok Harry’ego na podłodze i delikatnie przycisnął swój kciuk do jego policzka.

– Dobrze, ostatni.

– Ostatni – wybełkotał cicho, powoli połykając zawartość.

Naprawdę wypił ją powoli, w tym rzecz. I oprócz tego, bełkotał i mamrotał słodkie nic do Louisa, czego Louis i tak nie potrafił zrozumieć. Udało mu się złapać kilka słów i sentencji, ale reszta była zwykłym gaworzeniem.

Światła rzucały słabe cienie na twarz Harry’ego i Louis poczuł, że Harry nadal był piękny, nawet jeśli miał zaszklone oczy i opuchnięte wargi. Dużo chichotał, co było drugą rzeczą, którą Louis zauważył i siedział z nim najzwyczajniej, uśmiechając się na jakikolwiek nonsens zamierzał powiedzieć i skubał swoje dresy.

Jego telefon zawibrował i Louis wyciągnął go z kieszeni dresów, żeby odpowiedzieć na wiadomość, ignorując to, że Harry do niego bełkotał.

**Od Zayn:**  gdzie jesteś?

**Do Zayn:**  u harry'ego nie martw sie, bawcie sie z liamem ;)

**Od Zayn:**  ta w twoim łóżku ;)

I Louis miał zamiar odpisać czymś równie dowcipnym i sarkastycznym, kiedy to usłyszał. I kiedy to usłyszał,  _naprawdę_  to usłyszał. Głośno i wyraźnie, i idealnie wypowiedziane, jakby Harry trenował, żeby to powiedzieć od dawna. To wyssało cały tlen z pokoju i zastąpiło go duszącą trucizną, która wywołała dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa Louisa. Szybko odwrócił się do Harry’ego, jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i serce waliło, waliło, kurwa, łomotało, i on wcale– miał pieprzoną  _nadzieję_ , że źle usłyszał.

– Co, Harry? Co właśnie powiedziałeś? – Louis zapytał nagląco, zagryzając nerwowo swój policzek, próbując brać głębokie wdechy.

Harry patrzył na Louisa zaszklonymi oczyma, odpowiadając prosto: – Że mój były chłopak mnie bił.

Louis przyglądał się Harry’emu ostrożnie. Jego ciało drżało.

– Kto cię bił?

– Mój były chłopak, Mark. I dotykał mnie też i czułem się po tym obrzydliwie.

I Louis– on był– Louisem. Nie wiedział, jak czuć, ponieważ jego krew się gotowała, pięści się zaciskały, ale wtedy zauważył twarz Harry’ego, piękną i delikatną twarz Harry’ego, i zmiękł. On po prostu... wszystkim czego pragnął, było po prostu zgarnięcie go w swoje ramiona i chronienie go. Nie potrafił–  _jak_  ktoś mógł go skrzywdzić?

– To dlatego lubię te wszystkie rzeczy! One sprawiają że czuję się miło i ładnie, i czysto – Harry zachichotał delikatnie. – I mleko truskawkowe sprawia, że czuję się dobrze też w środku!

Louis nie wiedział, kiedy zaczął płakać, ale mógł poczuć łzy po prostu  _wylewające się_  z jego oczu, wchłaniające się gdzieś w jego piersi, jako oznaka niedowierzania i złamanego serca.

Zanim się zorientował, Harry wycierał jego policzek niechlujnie, pijacko pomrukując: – Nie płacz Louis, możesz się napić mleka truskawkowego i wtedy obaj będziemy czuć się dobrze.

Louis czuł się cholernie zdruzgotany, jakby wspominał swój najbardziej bolesny moment w życiu. Potrząsnął swoją głową, usiłując zmusić się do uśmiechu.

– Ze mną w porządku Harry, ze mną w porządku. Z nami jest w porządku – uspokajał go, pomimo łez, łapiąc Harry’ego w ramiona i głaszcząc go po głowie.

– Co masz na myśli, Lou? – Harry wybełkotał zmieszany, powoli zamykając powieki, gdy ziewał. – Co masz na myśli?

Harry powoli zasypiał przyciśnięty do piersi Louisa, i Louis ostrożnie położył ich na ziemi. Szeptał również wszystkie miłe, małe rzeczy, dopóki Harry nie zrobił się ciężki w jego ramionach i równomierny oddech uderzał delikatnie w jego twarz.

Louis wypłakał ich obu do snu tamtej nocy, ponieważ to wszystko co mógł zrobić.

 

**X.**

Obudził się przez Harry’ego, wyrywającego się z jego uścisku i wtedy usłyszał dławiący dźwięk, towarzyszący wymiotowaniu.

(Prawie zapomniał.)

Spojrzał na zegar, czwarta piętnaście migała jasno przed jego zmęczonymi oczami. Wstał mimo to, czując jak jego ciało drżało mimo woli i szybko podążył za Harrym do łazienki. Znalazł go klęczącego – ze spływającymi z oczu łzami – naprzeciwko toalety, gdy opróżniał swój żołądek. Louis zatrzymał się lekko, zanim ostrożnie zrobił krok bliżej. Chciał się upewnić, że Harry'emu nie przeszkadzała jego obecność w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Kiedy upewnił się, że było dobrze, usiadł na brzegu wanny, leżącej obok toalety i delikatnie przejechał palcami po lokach Harry’ego, odsuwając je z jego czoła. Sam czuł się źle, ale całkowicie z innego powodu.

Harry spojrzał na Louisa, po chwili pociągając nosem i upewniając się, ze może mówić wystarczająco dobrze, zanim zapytał: – Co ty to robisz, Lou?

Louis zagryzł swoją wargę, przecierając kciukiem kącik ust Harry’ego, żeby zetrzeć odrobinę rzygów. Harry zrobił zabawną minę, jakby próbował zdecydować, czy to co Louis zrobił było obleśne, czy słodkie.

– Więc, Harry – Louis wreszcie przemówił, wycierając palce w dresy. – Wczoraj do mnie napisałeś i zapytałeś czy wpadnę. – Harry kiwnął głową, na to co Louis do niego mówił i oparł czoło na siedzeniu toalety. – I kiedy tu przyszedłem, byłeś pijany – zatrzymał się. – I– powiedziałeś– coś.

Harry zarumienił się cały aż po uszy, szybko pytając: –  _Co powiedziałem_?

Louis zagryzł wargę, usiłując utrzymać swój oddech miarowym.

– Powiedziałeś, – zaczął delikatnie, – że twój były chłopak cię bił.

Harry zwymiotował ponownie. Wymiotował łzy, i krzyki, i szarpał ramionami. Drżał, z oczami mocno zaciśniętymi i otwartymi ustami, gdy łkanie przedzierało się przez powietrze; kurczył się w sobie, próbując zniknąć, próbując stać się mniejszym, gdy zwijał się wokół siebie, drżał, cholernie  _drżał_.

Louis zagryzł wargę, czując łzy napływające do oczu, gdy uklęknął i objął swoimi ramiona Harry'ego. Trzymał go blisko swojej klatki, z jedną rękę trzymającą jego głowę, a drugą masującą w górę i w dół kręgosłup trzęsącego się chłopaka.

Harry zwymiotował ponownie, zwymiotował na nich obu i łkał chaotyczne przeprosiny. Louis powiedział mu, że jest w porządku, “ _jest dobrze, Harry, jest dobrze, ciii, z tobą jest wszystko dobrze_ ”.

Louis zauważył je – odciski palców kogoś innego, kto nie miał pozwolenia ich tam zostawić.

– Przepraszam, przepraszam – Harry bełkotał, trzęsąc się niczym wibracje telefonu, w następstwie szoku. Louis załamywał się pod jego ciężarem, ale trzymał go dalej.

– W porządku Harry, w porządku... to nie twoja wina, to nigdy nie była twoja wina – zatrzymał się, wmówił sobie, że musi być silny;  _być silny dla Harry’ego, ponieważ on tego potrzebuje_. – Chodź – Louis wstał, nie wiedząc co robić, pociągnął Harry’ego delikatnie do góry. – Weźmiemy kąpiel, dobrze? A potem wezmę cię na śniadanie, gdziekolwiek chcesz, i będziesz ze mną rozmawiać, dobrze? – Wygładził włosy Harry’ego. – Dobrze, Harry? – Powtórzył. – Potrzebuję, żebyś do mnie mówił – i Harry kiwnął głową, zaciskając swoje dłonie na koszulce Louisa, gdy zaczął pocierać o nią nosem.

– Dobrze, teraz chodź. Jesteśmy brudni od wymiocin, kochanie – Louis próbował brzmieć żartobliwie, ale wyszło to bardziej jak łkanie. Usiadł w wannie, ciągnąć Harry'ego na siebie. Harry spróbował ściągnąć z siebie koszulkę, ale Louis go zatrzymał. – Zostawimy ubrania na sobie, dobrze? To nie odpowiedni czas na rozbieranie się.

Louis użył swojej stopy do odkręcenia kranu, kręcąc nim tak, żeby woda lecąca z niego była miła i ciepła, gdy Harry leżał skrzywiony na jego piersi w małej wannie, popłakując z przytłumionymi słowami i śmierdzącym oddechem, ale Louis i tak przyciągnął go bliżej. Pogłaskał go palcami po włosach, uspakajając go cichutko, kiedy rozglądał się wokół tych wszystkich płynów do kąpieli i w końcu dotarł do niego sens, dlaczego miał je wszystkie. Chciał się poczuć czystym–  _chciał się ponownie poczuć czystym_. Wszystkie te siniaki i uderzenie, i krew były ukryte w płynach do kąpieli, które miały sprawić, że będzie czuł się lepiej, on po prostu chciał czuć się lepiej.

( _Uderzyła go nagła świadomość, że nic nie było miękkie dla Harry’ego od tamtego czasu, utknął w tym i był tym pokryty i nigdy nie było to dla niego miękkie i delikatne._ )

– Dobrze, co myślisz o cynamonowym, brzmi dobrze? – Louis pociągnął nosem, próbując ukryć trzęsący się głos, gdy sięgał po płyn (czując uderzenie), obejmując ramieniem talię Harry’ego i ignorując to, że jego dresy nasiąkały wodą i przylegały niekomfortowo do jego ciała, kiedy zakręcał wodę stopą.

– Mam zamiar umyć ci włosy, dobrze? Chcę się tobą zaopiekować – Louis wybełkotał, nalewając trochę szamponu w dłoń i spienił, zanim zaczął delikatnie masować skalp Harry’ego.

Harry był ciepły i uległy, i Louis zastanawiał się, jak długo usiłował wyszorować uczucie brudu. Zastanawiał się, jak długo próbował zetrzeć brud, żeby czuć się znów czystym. Jak długo Harry próbował poczuć miękkość.

Ostrożnie chwycił za kubek, leżący w rogu wanny i napełnił go wodą. Wylał ją nad głową Harry’ego zmywając szampon. Zakrył pełne łez oczy chłopaka, gdy to robił.

Nalał trochę więcej mydła na dłonie i delikatnie przejeżdżał palcami pod koszulką Harry’ego, przesuwając nimi łagodnie po jego plecach i klatce piersiowej, żeby zmyć wymiociny, które przemokły. On po prostu– nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, kogoś zabierającego to od niego, tego piękna. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie kogoś rozdzierającego go na pół, mimo jego cichych błagań, nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak ktoś mógł robić mu coś więcej, niż opiekować się nim i być delikatnym. 

( _Jego skóra była mleczna, jego oczy duże, a serce jeszcze większe… kto mógłby to kiedykolwiek zniszczyć_?)

Potrząsnął głową, połykając szloch, gdy szybko zmywał wymioty z siebie, nie kłopocząc się własnymi włosami i delikatnie potrząsnął Harrym. – W porządku, kochanie?

Harry odpowiedział cichym łkaniem i pierś Louisa zacisnęła się, gdy przytulał Harry’ego ciasno.

– Jest dobrze, Harry – Louis powiedział miękko, odciągając jego mokre loczki. – Zabieram cię teraz na śniadanie, dobrze? I będziemy rozmawiać, okej?

Harry kiwnął głową i Louis pomógł mu wstać, wypuszczając wodę z wanny. Złapał za najbardziej miękki i różowy ręcznik, jaki mógł znaleźć i owinął go wokół głowy Harry’ego i wysuszył mu loczki, zanim podał go Harry’emu i powiedział, żeby się ubrał. Szybko zabrał swój własny ręcznik z kredensu i wyciągnął jakieś swoje stare ubrania, które zostawił w łazience kilka dni wcześniej. Kiedy był ubrany, ostrzegł Harry’ego i otworzył drzwi powoli, upewniając się, że chłopak był ubrany, zanim wszedł do środka.

Harry siedział na brzegu łózka, nie patrząc w górę, ale jego policzki były czerwone i Louis mógł powiedzieć, że nadal płakał, przez to, że jego ramiona były opadnięte i trzęsły się. Louis podszedł do niego, delikatnie przecierając kciukiem policzek Harry’ego, żeby zetrzeć z niego łzy i wszystko co w nich trzymał.

– Chodź.

*

Harry wymamrotał Louisowi, gdzie chciał zjeść i poszli tam w ciszy. Harry tak naprawdę ani razu nie podniósł swojej głowy z ziemi, zanim nie usiedli w budce z menu. Harry zdecydował nie spoglądać ponad nie.

– Zamów cokolwiek chcesz, dobrze? Nie obchodzi mnie, ile to będzie kosztować.

Harry kiwnął głową i zagryzł wargę. Louis mógł powiedzieć, że powstrzymywał łzy.

*

Po tym, jak kelner przyjął ich zamówienia, Louis wyprostował się, sięgając ręką przez stolik i delikatnie pogłaskał palcami wierzch dłoni Harry’ego.

–  Było bardzo źle? – Zapytał cicho i otrzymał tylko wzruszenie ramion w odpowiedzi. Westchnął. – Jak długo to trwało?

Harry wciąż nie odpowiadał, utrzymując swoją wargę między zębami i z oczami zwróconymi na stół.

– Harry, no dawaj, to nie czas, żebyś taki był. Możesz mi ufać, możesz mi opowiedzieć, dobrze? Nikomu nie powiem, ani nie zrobię niczego wbrew twojej woli, okej? Chcę tylko, żebyś ze mną porozmawiał kochanie, to wszystko.

– Dwa lata – Harry wymamrotał cicho.

– Dwa lata? – Louis ciągnął.

– Nie widziałem go przez dwa lata.

Louis kiwnął głową, wchłaniając tę informację, zanim zapytał: – Jak uciekłeś?

Harry wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, z łzami widocznymi w oczach. – Po prostu odszedłem, gdy uzbierałem wystarczającą ilość pieniędzy.

– Powiedziałeś komukolwiek?

Harry potrząsnął głową, unosząc rękę, żeby przetrzeć policzek.

– Czemu nie? – Louis naciskał delikatnie.

– Oni wiedzieli.

Louis spojrzał na niego zmieszany. – Co masz na myśli?

– Miałem przyjaciół, zanim go poznałem.

– Okej – Louis powiedział delikatnie.

– I kiedy go poznałem… kiedy miałem szesnaście lat… powiedział mi, że nie powinienem się z nimi przyjaźnić, ponieważ oni nie rozumieją. – Zatrzymał się. – I na początku tego nie rozumiałem, ale on był przystojny i kupował mi prezenty, i mógł prowadzić. Ale pewnego dnia zdenerwował się, że nadal z nimi rozmawiam i.... zranił mnie.

– Czemu z nim zostałeś?

– Ponieważ przeprosił i kupił mi kwiaty, i powiedział, że nigdy nie zrobi tego ponownie. I moja mama zawsze mówiła mojej siostrze, że chłopcy są dla niej złośliwi, ponieważ ją lubią i ja po prostu myślałem… – Harry pociągnął nosem. – Bo siniaki wyglądały tak samo, jak wtedy gdy całował mnie naprawdę mocno i nie potrafiłem znaleźć różnicy. I, i –Szalenie przecierał łzy, tworzące sobie ścieżkę w dół jego policzka. – I on zawsze to naprawiał. Przyjaciele mówili mi, żebym go zostawił, że to, co robi… jest złe… i ja nie rozumiałem i myślałem, że miał racje, oni nie byli moimi prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi, ponieważ nie potrafili zauważyć, jaki dobry był. – Wytarł policzek, wciągając szybko powietrze, zanim kontynuował: – Wtedy zamieszkaliśmy razem i na początku było miło, zanim nie zaczął mnie dotykać, gdy tego nie chciałem. Denerwował się bardzo i bił mnie, gdy próbowałem uciekać. I wtedy po kilku latach zrozumiałem, że to nie tak powinna wyglądać miłość. Więc otworzyłem sekretne konto w banku i odkładałem tam połowę mojej wypłaty.

– Harry – Louis wydyszał. – Czemu nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej?

– Ponieważ jesteś moim pierwszym przyjacielem od dwóch lat, Louis. Nie chciałem cię stracić. Nie chcę żebyś mnie zostawiał. – Harry wypuścił mały, urwany szloch, i Louis szybko znalazł się po jego stronie budki, stając obok niego.

– Harry, nigdzie się nie wybieram,  obiecuję – Louis owinął swoje ramię wokół niego, trzymając go blisko, plącząc swoje palce z tymi jego. – Nigdy nie pozwolę mojej ręce umknąć grawitacji twoich palców, obiecuję.

– Nie myślisz, że jestem brudny? – Harry załkał żałośnie.

– Harry, kochanie, jesteś czysty od dawna.

 

**XI.**

Tak naprawdę nie rozmawiali o tym. Louis próbował namówić Harry’ego do skorzystania z profesjonalnej pomocy, albo zawiadomienia policji, albo  _czegokolwiek_. Ale Harry zawsze zamykał się w sobie, zaczynał łkać i drżeć, “ _proszę Lou, nie chcę o tym rozmawiać"_ , szlochał głośniej i wtedy prosił o mleko truskawkowe. Louis wzdychał, podając mu szklankę i obejmując go ramionami tak ciasno, jak tego potrzebował.

( _Ich walki:_

_– Harry, metoda “wybacz i zapomnij” jest do dupy. Nie musisz wybaczać takim ludziom; nie musisz wybaczać niewybaczalnych rzeczy._

_– Wynoś się._

_– Harry…_

_– Po prostu się wynoś!_

_Louis wracał następnego dnia z niespójnymi, ale szczerymi przeprosinami, napierając na drzwi i mówiąc je przez drewno._

_– Harry, zrozum. Przepraszam, że się tak wczoraj zachowałem. Jesteś jednym, który przez to przeszedł… cóż, nadal przechodzisz, tak im się wydaje.. i ja po prostu… Ja nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że to co ci zrobił, było w porządku, ponieważ nie było. Tylko… błagam, wpuść mnie. Ja.. Ja tęsknię._

_Drzwi otwierały się  i Harry stał za nimi z otwartymi ramionami, żeby mamrotać przeprosiny w szyję Louisa._ )

Zbliżyli się do siebie, mimo to. Harry nie ukrywał przed Louisem nic więcej. Powiedział mu, że był seksualnie, fizycznie i emocjonalnie wykorzystywany, i Louis nigdy nie zadawał pytań. Zatrzymywał je w swojej drżącej wardze, tak samo jak łzy, które groziły spłynięciem z jego policzków, i był silny dla Harry’ego. Wszystkie małe rzeczy, na które zamknął się wcześniej, nareszcie miały sens. Louis rozumiał, nawet jeśli nie potrafił z _rozumieć_.

Louis spędził większość dni i nocy z Harrym. Nie dzielili tego samego łóżka, ale było tam morze poduszek i koców na ziemi, na której spali razem.

Louis wydawał trochę swoich oszczędności na kupowanie ładnych rzeczy dla Harry’ego. Rzeczy, które zasługiwał mieć. Naprawdę zasługiwał. Najczęściej kupował mu świeczki, ponieważ gdy Harry znajdował się w złym miejscu, uspakajało go oglądanie migoczącego płomienia i topienie się wosku. Louis oglądał, jak Harry siedział przed nową świeczką, dopóki całkowicie nie zniknęła i zapach gumy balonowej wypełnił powietrze.

Czasami uciekali z zajęć. Rozsuwali wtedy zasłony na balkonie Harry’go i uchylali trochę drzwi. Siadali z ciepłymi szklankami mleka truskawkowego, oglądając jak śnieg sypał z nieba i owijali się w koce. Louis malował Harry’emu paznokcie ciepłymi kolorami, żeby rozgrzać jego ciało, całował jego kostki i wciskał swoje rumieńce w jego dłoń.

Louis był tak zakochany w Harrym, że to aż bolało. Nie obchodziło go, jak bardzo oczywiste to się stawało. Chciał, żeby Harry wiedział, że go kocha, chciał, żeby to wiedział i czuł, i rozumiał, że to była dobra miłość. Rzecz w tym, że to jedyne co Louis mógł zrobić. Mógł robić małe, subtelne kroki, żeby spróbować i pozwolić Harry’emu się domyślić, ale nie mógł tego po prostu  _powiedzieć,_  ani zainicjować cokolwiek między nimi. Harry przeszedł przez tak wiele, i Louis nie mógł go zranić albo wystraszyć, albo zniszczyć ich bliskiej przyjaźń w jakikolwiek sposób. Musiał się upewnić, że z Harrym wszystko w porządku – to, ponad wszystkie jego zachcianki i potrzeby, to było na pierwszym miejscu – i nadzieja, że pewnego dnia, coś między nimi zaiskrzy. Nadzieja, że pewnego dnia, z Harrym wszystko będzie dobrze.

( _I wiedział, że z Harrym już nigdy nie będzie dobrze, nie po tym wszystkim, co się stało. Hałasy Louisa zawsze będą zmieniać go w drżącą papkę, tak samo jak ściany pomalowane na jasny brązy i czerwone ślady wzdłuż  mapy miasta. Nie czekał aż z Harrym będzie okej, czekał na niego, aż będzie wystarczająco stabilny. Czekał, aż Harry pozwoli mu się zbliżyć_.)

– Ta, oni [Liam i Zayn] definitywnie są do dupy we wszystkim – Louis zatrzymał się, przełykając kęs kanapki, gdy Harry siadał naprzeciwko niego, chichocząc i kręcąc słomkę w swoim koktajlu. – I tylko siedzę tam z nimi i jestem jak “ _hej, mam przynajmniej swoje palce_ ”. – Louis wywrócił oczami, oglądając, jak Harry dławił się wokół słomki, gdy starał się zdusić śmiech.

– Nie masz  _wibratora_ , albo czegoś w tym stylu? – Zapytał nieśmiało.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. – Eh, nie za często jestem na dole, jeśli mam być szczery.

Harry kiwnął głową, tym razem przełykając swój koktajl, bez dławienia się.

– A co z tobą? Założę się, że ty tak – Louis poruszył brawami figlarnie, patrząc jak Harry uśmiecha się wokół słomki i robi się cały czerwony.

Zaśmiał się delikatnie i spojrzał w dół, na stół. – Już nie.

– Jak to, co? – Louis zaczął. – Co masz na myśli mówiąc już nie, co mu się stało? – Zapytał, prawie przerażony. – Czy on się, tak jakby,  _złamał?_

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i parsknął. – Mój tyłek nie złamał wibratora, Louisie Tomlinsonie – powiedział, próbując się bronić i wyglądać na zbulwersowanego, ale zamiast tego wyglądał naprawdę,  _naprawdę_  słodko.

Louis zmrużył oczy, uśmiechając się. – Zgubiłeś go? – Przerwał. – I jeśli tak, to sprawdzałeś już w swoim tyłku?

Harry prychnął ponownie, tym razem jego usta zaciśnięte były wokół słomki, sprawiając, że jego koktajl wydał bulgoczące dźwięki, gdy się zaśmiał. – Gee – zaczął, – nigdy bym nie pomyślał, żeby tam spojrzeć.

Louis powstrzymał uśmiech, kładąc łokcie na stół i zbliżając się, zaciekawiony. – Ale szczerze, – zaczął z klapnięciem ust. – Co mu się stało?

Harry westchnął, odsuwając swoją szklankę. – Ja, uh –przeczyścił gardło, cała wcześniejsza jego żartobliwa ekspresja zniknęła. – On,  um, nie pozwolił mi mieć takich rzeczy.

– Oh.

– Ta.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, wyciągając rękę przez mały stolik obiadowy, i nacisnął kciukiem łokieć Harry’ego. Skóra tam była najbardziej miękka, wrażliwa w swojej delikatności. – Dlaczego po prostu nie kupisz sobie jednego?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Ja– ja nie– – Harry znieruchomiał, zagryzając jedynie wargę i nieznacznie potrząsnął głową.

– Boisz się? – Louis zapytał delikatnie.

Harry spojrzał w górę, żeby złapać oczy Louisa. Louis wiedział, że odpowiedź brzmiała tak.

– Chcesz mieć? – Wtrącił się, ciekawy.

Harry zarumienił się, patrząc w bok.

– Hej – Louis usiadł, delikatnie ujmując palcami brodę Harry’ego i uniósł jego głowę, żeby na niego spojrzał. – Właśnie ci powiedziałem, że wkładam sobie palce do tyłka, jakbym mówił o pogodzie. Jesteśmy najlepszymi kumplami, możemy rozmawiać o takich rzeczach. Nie masz powodu, żeby czuć się skrępowanym, albo wystraszonym, jeśli chodzi o takie rzeczy i mnie. – Harry ponownie się zarumienił i Louis wywrócił oczami. – Naprawdę, Haz. Zayn pokazał mi jak się masturbować. Dosłownie złapał za mojego penisa i pokazał mi, jak on to robi.

Harry prychnął, łamiąc przerażony wyraz swojej twarzy. – Jesteś poważny?

– Tak – Louis odpowiedział poważnie, zanim się uśmiechnął. – Spał u mnie, kiedy miałem swój pierwszy wzwód i jak się obudziłem, byłem cholernie przerażony. – Harry zaśmiał się głośniej i Louis zadrwił: – to nie jest śmieszne, Panie Styles. Myślałem, że mi kutas odpadnie!

Ręka Harry’ego znalazła się na jego brzuchu i jego głowa odchyliła się do tyłu, gdy  _śmiał się_ , głośno i beztrosko,  z dwoma kraterami w policzkach. Louis tak cholernie kochał tego chłopca, tak cholernie mocno.

Louis złamał się w pełny uśmiech, oglądając go, jak chichotał do siebie.

– Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, o mój boże.

Louis wywrócił dumnie oczami. – Taa, a ja nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie masz wibratora. To nie ma racji bytu. – Louis prychnął.  – Nadal musimy kupić naszym kochankom prezent. Co myślisz, o czymś żenująco perwersyjnym, a dla ciebie o nowym, gumowym penisie?

Harry prychnął nie-wiadomo-który-już-raz tamtego dnia i Louis uznał to za tak.

*  **  
**

– Louis, one są drogie – Harry zagryzał wargę, rozglądaj się wokół wszystkich zabawek w ciemnym sklepie.

– Wybierz taki, który ci się spodoba, dobrze? – Louis przebiegł palcami wzdłuż pleców Harry'ego, czując, jak chłopaka przechodził dreszcz. – Właściwie odłożyłem wszystkie swoje pieniądze na oszczędności. Nie jestem bez grosza.

Harry westchnął, mrugając na Louisa, żeby upewnić się, że nie kłamie. Westchnął ponownie, ale kiwnął głową mimo wszystko. Spojrzał w bok, szurając wokół nogami i rozglądając się między różnie wyciętymi plugami i kulkami analnymi, przerażony niektórymi rozmiarami wibratorów. Była tam ściana z różnymi przyrządami do bondage’u. Dużo lateksu. Harry ponownie spojrzał na Louisa.

– No dawaj Haz, wiem, że tego chcesz. – Louis trzymał trzydziestocentymetrowe dildo z małymi guzkami, i  _oh_ , wiesz, to wibrowało. Na pudle było napisane: p _odrażniacz prostaty_  i oczy Harry’ego powiększyły się i policzki zalały różem, powodując, że Louis wybuchł śmiechem, gdy je odkładał. – Wrócimy kiedyś po nie – Louis dokuczał. – Ale teraz, jak ci się wydaje, co cię zadowoli?

Harry wywrócił oczami na komentarz Louisa, przejeżdżając palcami po grzbiecie średniego rozmiaru, czerwonego wibratora.

Louis westchnął, rozglądając się po sklepie, dopóki jego oczy nie osiadły na wibratorze o przyzwoitym rozmiarze, który był różowy i błyszczał.  _Yup_ , Louis pomyślał,  _to go zadowoli_.

Szybko złapał rękę Harry’ego, splątując ich palce i ciągnąc go do półki, z Harrym potykającym się i patrzącym na niego, i na ich palce ze zmieszaniem.

– To. To jesteś ty. – Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, szczególnie, gdy Harry nie puścił jego ręki.

Harry podniósł go swoją wolną ręką. Jego policzki były bardziej różowe, niż zabawka i Louis mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że powstrzymywał uśmiech.

– Jest śliczny – Harry powiedział, spoglądając w górę.

– Chcesz go?

Harry zarumienił się, patrząc na cenę i natychmiast zmarszczył brwi. – Lou, to o wiele ze dużo, nie mogę po…

– Cicho tam – Louis odpowiedział, biorąc ten pieprzony  _wibrator_  od Harry’ego i odwrócił się, żeby za niego zapłacić. Wciąż trzymał dłoń Harry’ego i pociągnął go do przodu za sobą. Pomyślał, że jego ręka pasuje całkiem dobrze, schowana w tej Harry’ego.

– Louis, naprawdę nie musisz…

– Harry, serio – Louis powiedział stanowczo. – Chcę.to.zrobić.dla.ciebie. –  Wypowiedział to, z każdym słowem, uderzając tą pieprzoną rzeczą w nos Harry’ego

– Przestań – Harry przeciągnął, skomląc i odpychając wibrator – _jego pieprzony wibrato_ r – z dala od swojej twarzy.

Louis uśmiechnął się, stukając nim Harry’ego ostatni raz.

Pomyślał, że to właśnie jest miłość.

*

– Lepiej tego użyj, Harold – Louis powiedział złośliwie, po tym jak skończyli zakupy, podając czarną torbę do wywracającego oczami Harry’ego. Nie trzymali już razem dłoni, ale nie boczyli się.

Szli przez centrum handlowe, Louis wywracał oczami, za każdym razem gdy Harry piszczał “dziękuję, Lou” i próbował udawać, że to nie było takie słodkie, ale taa,  _było naprawdę słodkie_. Tak było do czasu, aż nie zauważył plakatu z napisem wyprzedaż –50% na wszystko i przystanął.

Był to sklep z bielizną, uroczy, mały sklep z bielizną i była również rocznica Zayna i Liama z okazji bycia razem pół  roku i tak właściwie, to dlatego Harry był z nim w mieście, szukając dla nich prezentu, ponieważ najwyraźniej pół roku razem, to wielka sprawa.

Swoją droga, pomyślał, że bielizna była idealna, ponieważ szczerze nie miał bladego pojęcia co im kupić, czekoladę, kwiaty, lubrykant  (definitywnie nie lubrykant, ponieważ był zmęczony nimi, pieprzącymi się na każdym meblu, który posiadali). Więc pomyślał, że to było idealne, ponieważ było to zboczone, ale nie w ich stylu. Więc właściwie była to strata pieniędzy, ale dobra strata. Wszystkim co Louis wiedział, było to, że plakat był duży i różowy, i zachęcający, i  **wszystko –50%.**

Harry posłał mu mały, domyślający się uśmiech i weszli do środka. Louis szybko wybrał rzeczy, które nazywały się podwiązki, pończochy i gorsety. Złapał kilka przypadkowych majtek i biustonosz, i pomyślał, że to będzie perfekcyjne. Zayn umrze ze śmiechu, a Liam z zakłopotania. Było tam dużo czarnego i czerwonego, i koronek, i rzeczy, których on nie miał pojęcia, jak założyć, ale co tam. Było to tanie i śmieszne, i nawet się upewnił, żeby wybrać takie rozmiary, które będą pasować. Był dobrym najlepszym przyjacielem, o tak.

Wybrał już wszystko i wrzucił jeszcze piżmo z mleczkiem waniliowym, kiedy zauważył, że Harry'ego nie było już koło niego. Rozejrzał się dookoła zmartwiony i irracjonalny strach zaczął rozprzestrzeniać się w jego umyśle.

Dopóki go nie zauważył. Jego głowa pełna brązowych loków była pochylona w dół, gdy patrzył na  _damskie majteczki_  na małej szafce. Dotykał kciukiem miętowo-zieloną koronkę, z wargą między zębami i ciekawym spojrzeniem, i Louis mógłby przysiąc, że wiedział dokładnie o czym myślał.

– Chcesz je?

Harry spojrzał w górę zaskoczony, rumieniąc się.

– Um, nie, dziękuję – uśmiechnął się uprzejmie i Louis wywrócił oczami.

– No dawaj, po prostu je weź, i powinieneś wybrać sobie jeszcze kilka. Nie wiem, jak wyprzedaż długo trwa i może odkryjesz, że naprawdę lubisz majteczki, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli – Louis puścił mu oczko i Harry zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.

– Nie możesz wydawać wszystkich swoich oszczędności na mnie.

Louis wywrócił oczami, przerzucając koszyk z zakupami do drugiej ręki. – Szczerze, Harry, mam pieniądze i  _lubię_  kupować prezenty – Louis spojrzał na stolik bielizny. – Poza tym, – Louis uśmiechnął się, ponieważ wiedział co to było, – wyglądałbyś w nich ślicznie.

Oczy Harry’ego rozpromieniły się i zagryzł swoją wargę w prawie niewinny sposób. – Naprawdę?

– Oczywiście, skarbie – Louis powiedział, udając, że nie zauważył, jak uśmiech Harry’ego się powiększył.

Długo stali w ciszy, zanim Harry odpowiedział. – Będę mógł ci odpłacić? – Na jego ustach gościł figlarny uśmieszek, ale Louis zdecydował nie zastanawiać się czemu.

W zamian jęknął sztucznie. – Szczerze,  _śliczny_ , odpłacasz mi, pozwalając mi żyć ze sobą za darmo. To mleko truskawkowe  _musi_  być drogie.

Harry uśmiechnął się szerzej, patrząc z powrotem na bieliznę. – Czuję się po prostu, jakbyś był moim  _tatusiem_ *, albo coś.

Louis zaśmiał się. – Oh,  _koteczku_ , powiedziałeś tatuś, i tatuś jest tu dla ciebie.

Harry wywrócił oczami, ale wziął miętowe majtki mimo to.

– Myślisz, że  _tatuś_. może mi pomóc wybrać kilka par? – Powiedział sarkastycznie, ale wiedział dobrze, co to za uczucie, które rozgrzewało jego brzuch.

Louis uśmiechnął się, chodząc wokół małego stojaka, dopóki nie zauważył jedwabnej, bladoróżowej part z białą, koronkową kokardką. Były delikatne i czarujące, i Louis  _wiedział_ , że były idealne.

Na koniec dnia Louis wydał 150 funtów, ale nie obchodziło go to. Ponieważ Harry miał nowy wibrator i sześć delikatnych par majteczek, które sprawiały, że jego brzuch wirował na myśl o Harrym w nie ubranym, i ponad to, jego kumple dostaną trochę zboczonej bielizny, na wypadek gdyby zamierzali przejść na tę stronę ich życia seksualnego.  _Wspaniale_.

**  
**[* _sugar daddy_  – i chyba wszyscy wiemy o co chodzi –  _sponsor_.]

 

**XII.**

Rzadko pojawiały się okazje, żeby Louis nie siedział w mieszkaniu Harry’ego.  _Chciałby_ tam być, ale Zayn i Liam planowali na ten dzień randkę. Co - taak - nie powinno mieć na niego wpływu, ale jednak miało, ponieważ Liam powinien opiekować się kotem kuzyna przez ten tydzień, kiedy ten będzie daleko na jakimś ważnym biznesowym spotkaniu, więc Louis siedział wtedy w domu, na kanapie, na której wiedział, że uprawiali seks, oglądając grubego, rudego kota, który nie potrafił zrobić nawet backflipa, ani nic. Najwidoczniej kuzyn Liama był bardzo przywiązany do tego czegoś, więc  _okej_.

Skakał po kanałach, właściwe tracąc chęci na serial, który oglądał, ponieważ serio, trudno załapać o co chodzi w 150 różnych odcinkach i Harry i tak był łatwiejszy, więc co tam.

Znalazł jakiś dokument o kotach i podniósł tłustą rzecz, wciskając jej twarz w ekran. – Twoja rodzina! – Krzyknął, bez żadnego innego powodu, oprócz tego, że krzyczenie wydało się odpowiednią rzeczą w tamtym momencie. Ale kot miauknął i nagle pojawiła się blizna na jego małym palcu, i doszedł do wniosku, że nienawidzi kotów. I to bardzo.

Possał swój palec, kładąc się ponownie na kanapie, kiedy jego telefon zawibrował. Sięgnął po niego, orientując się, że wiadomość była od Harry’ego, i wtedy również zorientował się, że to pierwsza wiadomość od Harry’ego przez cały dzień i zmartwił się, wklepując do telefonu hasło, żeby przeczytać smsa.

_to dobry sposób żeby ci odpłacić? x_

I–i, oh.

_Oh_.

Louis zagryzł wargę. Zdjęcie w jego telefonie sprawiło, że jęknął żenująco, gdy jego oczy skanowały mały ekran. Nie był pewny, czy w ogóle oddychał.

Dziarski tyłeczek  _Harry’ego_  był pokazany w całej okazałości, jego mleczne pośladki okryte delikatnym jedwabiem, który idealnie otulał zaokrąglenia jego tyłeczka i jego kremowe biodra.  _Kurwa_.

Szybko wpisał odwiedzić, zagryzając wargę i po prostu, kurwa.

**Do Loczek:)** _nawet lepiej. kurwa, wyglądasz zajebiście_

I Louis  nie chciał, żeby jego dresy skończyły przy jego kostkach, i żeby jego penis był twardy i zaczerwieniony w jego dłoni, ale to właśnie się stało, gdy wpatrywał się w obrazek. Patrzył na bladą skórę Harry’ego, jego delikatne zaokrąglenia i bujną formę. Mały tyłeczek Harry’ego, wyglądał jakby był specjalnie stworzony, żeby być w niczym innym,  jak w smakowitych, małych majteczkach, które wciskały nieprzyzwoite linie w jego soczystą skórę i po prostu, k _urwa_.

Cholera,  _kurwa_.

**Od Loczek:)**  używam mojej nowej zabawki x

I  _boże_ , Louis jęknął, zamykając oczy i przyśpieszył swoje ruchy. Nie potrafił nawet powiedzieć, kiedy ostatni raz był aż tak twardy. Szczególnie tak szybko,  _kurwa_. Ale nie mógł winić swojego ciała za powrót do czasów, gdy miał szesnaście lat, ponieważ  _kurwa._  Majteczki, i wibrator, i Harry. Cholernie  _sprośnie_.

**Do Loczek:)** _tak? mam nadzieje ze myslisz o mnie_

Korzystając z chwili, przejechał kciukiem po szczelinie, wgryzając się w wargę, żeby zatrzymać jęki, kiedy pieprzył swoją rękę. Wyobrażał sobie Harry’ego, rozciągniętego na swoim uroczym łóżku, z lampionami rzucającymi piękny kolor na jego perlistą skórę, pokrytą potem. Majteczki odsunięte na bok, robiąc miejsce dla różowego wibratora, na którym się pieprzy, z cichymi dźwiękami, opuszczającymi jego truskawkowe usta i Louis wiedział, że był stracony, zanim to się zaczęło na dobre.

**Od Loczek:)**  zawsze. x

Z dodatkiem uroczego zdjęcia różowego wibratora, wciśniętego między usta Harry’ego, jego oczy były zamknięte, a policzki zapadnięte, kiedy prawdopodobnie go ssał. Jego usta były krwisto czerwone, w porównaniu z jasno różowym wibratorem i Louis  _mógł_  zobaczyć cień żółtych lampionów na jego twarz, na której gościł również lekki rumieniec i Louis był –   _boże_  – zgubiony.

Nie mógł– nie dał rady odpisać, więc szybko wybrał numer Harry’ego i chwilę później usłyszał zduszony jęk, przez głośniki i zaskomlał w odpowiedzi. – Kurwa, Harry, jesteś–  ja jestem– – uciął, zaciskając swoją rękę trochę mocniej na podstawie i usłyszał ciche sapanie po drugiej stronie telefonu.

– Ty – Harry jęknął bez tchu i Louis usłyszał dźwięk gumy i lubrykantu, i wiedział, że wciskał go w siebie. – Cały dla ciebie.

Louis zadławił się, wysoko i pięknie, pozwalając jękowi wykraść się przez usta. – Wyglądasz tak dobrze, Harry, tak pięknie. Kurwa… – i Louis wiedział, że porusza swoją ręką za szybko, i że Harry prawdopodobnie mógł to usłyszeć przez słuchawkę, ale był tak  _twardy_ , z ociekającą główką i czerwieniąc się mocno. Jego żołądek się kotłował i był tak blisko, i nie potrafił przestać. Ponieważ skomlenie Harry’ego było tak bardzo zachęcające i piękne, kiedy rozsmarowywał prejekulat, który wyciekał z jego główki. – Mogę… kolejne zdjęcie? – Wydyszał, zamykając oczy, gdy usłyszał, jak Harry wydawał cichy dźwięk, który odebrał jako formę “tak”.

Chwilę później dostał zdjęcie Harry’ego, leżącego na plecach , z uniesionymi nogami i wibratorem w połowie wystającym z jego tyłka, kiedy się na nim pieprzył. Jego penis wystawał ponad gumkę majteczek, ostro czerwony naprzeciwko jedwabnego różu, i wszystkim co Louis mógł wydusić był sznur: – Kurwa– tak piękny– Harry– oh – Zanim doszedł na swoją dłoń, skomląc imię Harry’ego.

Trząsł się na kanapie, czując się absurdalnie i rozkosznie, kiedy jego oddech stał się poszarpany i nierówny, oczy ciężkie a szczęka luźna, gdy usłyszał, jak Harry dochodził, piszcząc jego imię. Louis nigdy nie chciał słyszeć swojego imienia inaczej, niż w sposób w jaki uciekało ono z ust Harry’ego. W żaden inny sposób, nigdy.

Usłyszał cichy chichot, wydobywający się z telefonu chwilę później i Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać, i też się zaśmiał, czując, jak jego serce trzepotało, i zastanawiał się, czy to odpowiedni moment, żeby powiedzieć Harry’emu, że się w nim zakochał już jakiś czas temu. Zdecydował jednak tego nie robić, ponieważ Harry wysłał mu zdjęcie swojego brzucha, ubrudzonego spermą.  _Kurwa_.

 

**XIII.**

Oni nie– nie  _rozmawiali_ o  tym.

Właściwie, minął prawie miesiąc, od kiedy to się stało i żaden z nich tego nie wyciągał.

Następnego dnia Louis poszedł prosto do Harry’ego. Harry zarumienił się i uśmiechnął, wpuszczając go, jak zwykle. Nigdy nie powiedzieli o tym słowa, zamiast tego, rozmawiając o astronomii nad szklanką mleka truskawkowego, i o Zaynie i Liamie, podczas malowania paznokci i podczas obiadu w małej kawiarence, którą dla żartu nazwali Niall. I było prawie tak, jakby nic takiego się w ogóle nie stało i Louis był strasznie s _frustrowany_.

Pragnął Harry'ego tak bardzo, chciał go trzymać i przytulać, i uzmysłowić mu, jak piękny jest i pragnął dotyku. Zauważył rumieniące się policzki Harry’ego, w reakcji na pewne  _rzeczy_  i jego chichot w szyję, i sposób, w jaki Harry reagował na małe komplementy. Louis widział go, pochylającego się tak, że widać było linię jego fioletowych koronkowych stringów, i słyszał, jak skomlał jego imię pod prysznicem, wystarczająco głośno, żeby Louis owinięty w pościel, mógł go usłyszeć. Louis wiedział, że Harry pragnął tego tak bardzo jak on, ale był zbyt przerażony, żeby być tym, który coś powie.

(Ale Louis  _nie mógł_  być tym, który zrobiłby krok na przód. Nie mógł, ponieważ Harry przeszedł tak wiele, i potrzebował, żeby był w 100% tego pewny. Był przerażony, ponieważ nie wiedział, jaką Harry miał opinię o miłości… nie wiedział, jak bardzo się tego boi, albo czy w ogóle chciał się ponownie zakochać, albo czy już się zakochał.)

(Jednej nocy leżeli skuleni na _łóżku_  Harry’ego; było miękko i cicho, i delikatnie, kiedy usta Harry’ego przycisnęły się do jego własnych. Harry zwyczajnie się odsunął i odwrócił, mrucząc “branoc Lou”. Louis mrugnął, dotykając swoich warg i uśmiechnął się w swoją dłoń, żeby powstrzymać śmiech.)

Tamtego dnia, Louis używał zmywacza, żeby zetrzeć ciemny zielony kolor z paznokci Harry’ego, ponieważ zdecydował, że żółty był tym, którego chciał. Louis rozwijał się w malowaniu paznokci i Harry pozwolił mu to robić dużo częściej.

– Użyli kiedyś prezentu?

Louis uśmiechnął się. – Udawali, że go nienawidzą, tak? Udawali, że są całkowicie  _oburzeni_  całą tą bielizną. I tak jakby, przez pierwszy tydzień, nie działo się nic, tak? – Harry kiwnął głową na słowa Louisa, który zagryzał wargę i podziwiał jak jego rzęsy trzepotały na policzkach. – Wtedy po tygodniu zauważyłem, że torba nie leży już więcej w salonie i za bardzo się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. Ale później zauważyłem damskie majtki w pralce, kiedy robiłem swoje pranie.

Oczy Harry'ego się rozszerzyły – Nie!

Louis kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się. – Więc wysłałem Zaynowi zdjęcie, tak? Zadzwonił do mnie  _natychmiast,_ błagając, żebym nie mówił nic Niallowi i pytał, skąd je mam.

Harry zaśmiał się, a z jego oczu uciekały iskry. – Więc tak jakby, bardzo to polubili?

– Stary, nie masz pojęcia. Ostatnio szukałem swoich czarnych spodni i znalazłem całe mnóstwo bielizny.

–  _Nie!_  – Harry ponownie powiedział zszokowany.

–  _O tak_.

 

**XIV.**

Louis nie miał zamiaru tego robić.

Naprawdę nie miał, ale Niall napisał do niego, pytając się, czy chciałby coś zjeść i szedł do restauracji, kiedy to zauważył.

Leżało to na małym, białym stołku, było złote, świecące i perfekcyjne. Wszystkim o czym Louis mógł myśleć, podczas obiadu z Niallem, było jak ładnie wyglądałaby ta rzecz na szczycie bujnych i czekoladowych loczków Harry’ego, sprawiając, że wyglądałby mega słodko i nadzwyczajnie, i Louis wiedział, że musi to kupić. Żeby zobaczyć zuchwały uśmiech, gdy ta przeklęta rzecz będzie wplątana w jego loki, wyobrażając go, pytającego czy jest  _piękną księżniczką_  i, kurwa, Louis zapłacił trzydzieści funtów, za pieprzoną  _koronę_.

I tak jakby,  _naprawdę_  nie miał zamiaru kupić też majteczek. Jednocześnie przeklinał się za bycie aż tak niedorzecznym, gdy zauważył je na wystawie w małym butiku. Były tak kochane, wyglądały tak delikatnie. Różowe i próżne z “ _księżniczka_ ” wyhaftowanym z tyłu ze złotymi, małymi iskierkami, i tak jakby, pasowały do _korony_.  _Musiał_  je zdobyć.

I tak, był słaby, ale  _nieważne_.

Zawinął obie rzeczy w różową bibułkę i wepchnął je do małej torebki na prezenty z pieprzonymi koronkowymi falbankami na górze, i tak, był żałosny. Ale zignorował to. Wychodził z Harrym, oglądając jak jego usta wykrzywiają się do góry, policzki zaokrąglają, a śmiech stawał się pełniejszy. Głaskał jego twarz, jakby była lodem w gorące dni i przebiegał palcami po jego loczkach, jakby sprawdzał nowe buty na deszcz. Pili mleko truskawkowe i wychodzili na “randkowe” kolacje, i oglądali filmy, które zostawiały ich wypranych z emocji. Louis mył jego plecy, gdy był zbyt słaby, żeby zrobić to samemu i oglądał, jak jego loczki skakały, w ten sam sposób, jak gdy widział go tańczącego rano w kuchni.

(Zauważył mleczko kosmetyczne i zabarwiony balsam do ust i wcale nie chciał wrzucić go do torebki na prezent, ale tak jakby, to właśnie zrobił.)

Olśniło go, kiedy Harry robił gofry w kształcie korony w swojej nowej, pieprzonej księżniczkowej gofrownicy i Louis był w 109% pewny, że Harry był aktualną, prawdziwą, pieprzoną księżniczką. Był piękny, delikatny i uprzejmy .i Louis nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, że Harry mógłby wślizgnąć się w Disney'owski film o księżniczkach. Miał duże, sarnie oczy i te kochane loczki, i Louis był w nim beznadziejnie zakochany. Więc pieprzyć to, potrzebował korony.

Na początku czuł się  trochę –  _bardzo –_  niedorzecznie, ponieważ  _wiedział_ , że Harry nie był naprawdę księżniczką. Był najbardziej olśniewającym chłopcem w całym świecie, który musiał pogodzić się ze źle rozdanymi kartami. To po prostu to i to, że Harry naprawdę zasługiwał na bycie traktowanym jak księżniczka i posiadać śliczne rzeczy. Nie miało to sprawić, że poczuje się dobrze, z  _tego_  powodu, i nie miało to nic wspólnego z tym, co mu się przydarzyło. Harry był autentycznie najbardziej życzliwą osobą, jaką Louis znał,  róż i koronki, i delikatność, to wszystko dodawało tylko słodyczy. Coś tak łagodnego i delikatnego, i cholernie _silnego_ zasługiwało, żeby być traktowane dobrze, naprawdę zasługiwało. Louis naprawdę chciał mieć możliwość pocałowanie go, trzymania i dotykania, przebiegając łagodnie opuszkami palców wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

Był cholernie zacięty, jeśli można tak powiedzieć.

Więc stał tam, zagryzając wargę, trzymając torebkę trzęsącymi się palcami i skręconym żołądkiem. Był nerwowy i próbował sobie przypomnieć, że to był  _Harry_ , rumieniący się i paplający głupoty  _Harry_ , ale, jezus, był tak zdenerwowany. Kupił temu chłopakowi pieprzony  _wibrator_ , na miłość boską.

( _Był w nim tak zakochany, nigdy nie czuł się tego tak pewny z kimś innym. Nigdy nie czuł się tak przerażony, że kogoś straci._ )

– Drzwi otwarte! – Usłyszał po drugiej stronie. Ostrożnie wszedł do środka, rozkoszując się uroczym zapachem – jak to zawsze robił, –mieszanki wosku świeczki, mąki i stałym zapachem po prostu Harry’ego.

– Hej Lo– Co to? – Harry zapytał, wychodząc z kuchni w czarnych dresach i białej koszulce.

– Oh, um… kupiłem ci coś – Louis uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, odstawiając torebkę na stolik do kawy i wchodząc do kuchni, z której Harry wyszedł.

– Mogę? – Harry zawołał.

– Jasne, śmiało. Wezmę sobie coś do picia – Louis dopowiedział nerwowo, nalewając do szklanki mleka truskawkowego. Wypijał je powoli, wsłuchując się w szelest bibułki i grzebanie ciekawskich palców. Wtedy nastąpiła cisza. Głęboka i denerwująca cisza. Louis poczuł potrzebę powrotu do salonu, żeby rozładować napięcie, piętrzące się w nim od stóp do głowy, ale usłyszał miękki tupot stóp Harry’ego i kliknięcie zamykanych drzwi i zesztywniał.

Nie ruszył się, może nawet nie oddychał, przez kilka minut, wyczekując. Dopóki nie usłyszał nacisku drzwi, tym razem otwieranych i następnie usłyszał ciche, miękkie kaszlnięcie, wypełniające kuchnię i strachliwe: – Louis?

Odwrócił swoje oczy z kąta pokoju, zmuszając się do spojrzenia na Harry’ego, zanim pozwolił im przebiec po jego ciele i–  _oh kurwa_. Korona leżała krzywo i była splątana z jego brązowymi kędziorkami, jego biała rozciągnięta koszulka zwisała delikatnie z jego chudych ramion i wrażliwych obojczyków, do momentu aż rąbek tkaniny nie spotkał się ze ślicznymi, różowymi majteczkami, otulającymi ciasno jego biodra, z zauważalnie widocznym zarysem jego penisa obok ud i z wystającym pośladkami z delikatnych koronkowych podkreśleń. Napis “Księżniczka” pokrywał jego tyłek i Louis był pewny, że nie oddychał.

– Kurwa–  _Haz_  – zrobił ostrożny krok w przód, i wtedy następny, gdy Harry nic nie zrobił, aż nie poczuł uderzenia oddechu Harry’ego na swojej twarzy. Jego ręce poruszyły się bez jego zgody, powoli dotykając jego bioder, unosząc białą koszulkę, więc jego dłonie mogły dotknąć skóry Harry’ego. Patrzył się, patrzył więcej i więcej, mleczna skóra, jasne kolory i słodki zapach. On był piękny.

– Mog.. – Obaj zaczęli w tym samym czasie, wpatrując się sobie nawzajem w oczy.

– Co? – Harry zapytał zduszonym głosem, jego oczy migotały.

Louis potrząsnął głową, zagryzając wargę. – Ty pierwszy.

Harry zarumienił się, przytaknął i spojrzał w dół. – Mógłbyś– chciałbyś pomóc– z– um… mleczkiem?

Louis zamrugał, czując się niemal oszołomiony, jakby jego głowa nie otrzymywała wystarczającej ilości tlenu i kiwała się w swoim własnym rytmie. Harry zarumienił się, usiłując pchnąć motyle, wypełniające jego brzuch w Louisa, kiedy łączył ich palce. Zaprowadził Louisa do swojej sypialni, jakby Louis nie miał drogi do niej nakreślonej w pamięci i wypuszczał małe oddechy.

Harry niepewnie położył się na łóżku, wyciągając mleczko z torby, która leżała na ziemi i podał je Louisowi.

Louis zagryzł wargę, usiłując sobie przypomnieć jak się rusza. Przełknął ślinę i sapnął, gdy ostrożnie ustawiał się na łóżku, miedzy nogami Harry’ego. – Czy to– mogę tu być? – Zapytał na bezdechu.

Harry kiwnął głową, podnosząc się na łokciach, przez co korona zjechała trochę z jego głowy.

Louis uważnie nalał dawkę mleczka o zapachu waty cukrowej na swoją dłoń, rozcierając ją na niej, zanim potarł nią o stopę Harry’ego, z początku ostrożnie, później bardziej pewnie. Wciskał kciuk w łuk, wmasowując kółka w skórę, zanim uniósł się do jego kostki, podziwiając jego różowe palce, które wczoraj pomalował. Nie wiedział, dlaczego to zrobił, – może dlatego, że czuł się trochę pijany i przygnieciony w bardzo uroczy sposób – ale uniósł stopę Harry’ego, przyciągając ją, więc mógł się pochylić i pocałować male palce Harry’ego, sprawiając, że chłopak zachichotał miękko.

Powoli zjeżdżał coraz wyżej gładkiej i ogolonej nogi Harry’ego, naciskając delikatnie na jego kolano. – Chcesz, żebym, um, szedł dalej? – Zapytał, kreśląc kółka na mlecznej skórze, tuż nad kolanem, spoglądając w górę, żeby zobaczyć zarumienionego Harry’ego, który zagryzał dolną wargę.

Kiwnął głową, jego rzęsy zatrzepotały na kości policzkowej.

Louis potrząsnął głową, wyciskając trochę więcej delikatnie pachnącego kremu na rękę i delikatnie wmasował ją w delikatną skórę nad kolanem. Pokrył skórę cienką warstwą i masował wyżej, rozkoszując się pulchnością skóry jego uda. Rozcierał, póki nie zahaczył o linię majteczek Harry’ego, nie orientując się nawet jak wysoko był, póki nie usłyszał, jak Harry wziął urwany oddech.

Poruszył się, żeby zabrać się za drugą nogę, pełznąc między nimi. Gdy ją skończył, uniósł się na wysokości Harry’ego, który nadal wspierał się na łokciach z uniesioną klatką i głową. Zmierzył wzrokiem tors Harry’ego, jego palce bawiły się rogiem koszulki, naciskając na kości biodrowe, co wywołało dreszcze wzdłuż jego ramienia. – Mogę?

Harry spojrzał na Louisa, z twarzą oddaloną tylko o kilka centymetrów i przytaknął, z drżącą wargą i lśniącymi, rozpromienionymi oczami.

Położył się płasko na łóżku, unosząc ramiona, więc Louis mógł ściągnąć mu koszulkę przez głowę i w rezultacie zrzucił koronę. Louis zaśmiał się nerwowo, delikatnie układając ją z powrotem na głowę Harry’ego i odsuwając loczki z jego twarzy. – Księżniczko – wyszeptał na wydechu.

Harry zagryzł wargę, oglądając z rozświetlonymi oczami, jak Louis delikatnie wmasowywał mleczko w jego brzuch i klatkę, sprawiając, że chichotał, kiedy naciskał na jego brzuszek i podbrzusze. Jego kciuk przetarł delikatne obojczyki, rozcierając mleczko na ramionach i w dół jego rąk.

Chwilę potem, znowu był w dole, pracując nad ostatnią dłonią, wmasowując mleczko w ostatnie kawałki skóry do jakich mógł się dostać i kiedy skończył, zaplątał ich ręce razem, nie wiedząc co robić, gdy spoglądał na twarz Harry’ego. Był tak doskonale świadomy tego, że nadal klęczał w rozkroku nad biodrami Harry'ego, wciąż się zbliżając.

– Louis – Harry wyszeptał, ochrypłym głosem. – Proszę, pocałuj mnie.

Louis przełknął ślinę, spoglądając na ich złączone dłonie. Jego serce biło szybko, policzki były gorące, a ciało jeszcze bardziej rozgrzane. – Jesteś pewny?

– Tak – Harry wysapał, ściskając dłoń Louisa. To było tak intymne, tak drżące, sprawiało, że cały świat się zatrząsł.

– Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić – Louis wyszeptał, nadal patrząc na ich ręce.

– Nie skrzywdzisz, obiecuję – zatrzymał się. – To ja cię proszę, błagam.

Wziął głęboki oddech, pochylając się i stykając ich czoła razem. Jego usta były jak cień, naprzeciwko tych Harry’ego, tak blisko, prawie tam. – Kocham cię, wiesz – wyszeptał.

Harry uniósł głowę, jego wargi ocierały się o ust Louisa, gdy mówił: – Ja też cię kocham.

Serce Louisa zatrzepotało, jak rzęsy Harry’ego gdy śmiał się za mocno, i jego żołądek zaczął skakać, jak słońce, gdy wschodzi i zachodzi. Gwiazdy migotały w oczach Harry’ego i czarne dziury powiększyły się, żeby je wessać. Sposób, w jaki oczy Harry'ego spoglądały w dół, między ich zbliżone twarze, zmusił Louisa do naciśnięcia swoimi wargami na Harry’ego, delikatne, pełne, właściwe. Odsunął się, oglądając, jak oczy Harry'ego się otworzyły, niczym nowy dzień i pocałował go ponownie, składając delikatne buziaczki, miękkie i ospałe, z ich nosami zderzającym się nawzajem.

Przytłaczające uczucie języka Harry’ego naciskające na jego wargi, wysłało go na skraj, kiedy dodawał między nimi więcej przyjemności, rozsuwając usta i pozwalając Harry'emu wsunąć się do środka i brał wszystkie leniwe pocałunki, jakich chciał. To było tak powolne, tak zmysłowe i tak,  _tak_  długo wyczekiwane. Kiedy Harry powoli wsunął swoje palce pod koszulkę Louisa, wciskając je między jego żebra, przyciągając go płasko do siebie, Louis wplątał swoje dłonie w loki Harry’ego, ciągnąc za nie lekko.

Louis naznaczał malinki wzdłuż szczęki Harry’ego, aż do jego obojczyków, wypełniając jego ciało spokojem i delikatności, i tak wielką dozą miłości, że nie był nawet pewny, czy Harry był wstanie poczuć delikatny dotyk, ale wtedy usłyszał ciche: – Czy to tak powinienem się czuć? – Całe jego ciało wybuchło i zaczął całować policzki Harry’ego, jego brwi, i czoło, i wtedy usta, gdy zapytał: – A jak się czujesz?

–  _Bezpiecznie_.

I Louis wiedział, że to było w porządku. Wszystko będzie w porządku.

Więc pocałował Harry’ego mocniej, wciągając powietrze w swoje kończyny z każdym mokrym przeciągnięciem języka po języku. I kiedy Harry otarł się o niego, pozwalając małym jękom uciec ze swoich napuchniętych warg, Louis nie chwycił jego bioder i nie powiedział mu, żeby zwolnił, zamiast tego, przyciągnął go bliżej, całując nawet mocniej niż przed chwilą.

– Taki piękny, Harry– księżniczko. Taki piękny – wyszeptał naprzeciwko jego ust, pozwalając swojej dłoni wędrować ostrożnie w dół jego boku, nacierając na gorącego penisa Harry’ego przez materiał. Harry jęknął, lgnąc do dotyku, pozwalając Louisowi się masować, trzymać go przez jego piękne majteczki i głaskać przez miękką tkaninę.

Louis wcisnął swoje usta ponownie na wargi Harry’ego, wzdychając i całując go leniwie i ospale, gdy masował kciukiem główkę penisa Harry’ego, który wystawał z majteczek, obrzmiały i mokry. Przerwał pocałunek, gdy Harry jęknął w jego usta, spoglądając w dół między nimi, żeby obejrzeć, jak prejekulat kapał na brzuch Harry’ego.

Harry zatrząsł się pod nim, jęcząc  i wijąc się, i pozwalając uciec ze swoich ust, cichym dźwiękom, które Louis wchłania i powrócił do całowania jego warg.

Poczuł dłonie Harry’ego, zsuwające się niżej z jego talii, sunąć delikatnie pod jego dresami.

– Możesz, jeśli chcesz – Louis wymruczał cicho, uspakajając pięknego chłopaka.

Harry kiwnął głową, unosząc się, żeby nakryć usta Louisa, gdy wsuwał rękę w jego spodnie, naśladując Louisa i głaszcząc jego penisa, przez materiał bokserek.

Wszystko było gorące i niechlujne, i pełne mokrych pocałunków, i jeszcze bardziej mokrych penisów, i wszystko naokoło ich ust było pokryte śliną, gdy całowali się bardziej szalenie, i jęczeli naprzeciwko swoich warg, wysyłając sobie nawzajem wibracje wzdłuż gardeł, i chwilę potem je oddawali.

Wszystko było gorące i delikatne, i urocze, i, gdy Harry doszedł w jego rękę, wydał z siebie najpiękniejszy niski dźwięk, jego szczęka się poluzowała i zamknął oczy, gdy ciężko wciągał powietrze i Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać i przejechał kciukiem po jego czerwonej wardze, szepcząc  _księżniczko,_  zanim również doszedł.

(Wszystko było erotyczne i zmysłowe, i bezpieczne, i Harry zasnął z koroną wplątaną we włosy, i z kimś owiniętym wokół niego, co sprawiło że czuł się komfortowo i jakby nie należał nigdzie indziej.)

 

_**XV.**_

Kiedy Louis się obudził, towarzyszyły mu dźwięki pewnej osoby, śpiewającej w kuchni: “Druuunk in looooove.” 

Louis zaśmiał się, wyskakując z łóżka z, przyprawiającym o zawroty głowy, uczuciem w sobie. Nie trapił się ścieleniem łóżka, ani nie trapił się zakładaniem spodni, kiedy kuśtykał z sypialni do kuchni. Znalazł go, swojego delikatnego chłopca z roztrzepanymi loczkami i rumianymi policzkami, pijącego szklankę mleka truskawkowego, całkowicie nago i wszystkim, co Louis potrafił powiedzieć było: “Beyonce?”

(Później wymieniali się powolnymi i delikatnymi całusami przed lodówką, i kiedy Louis uniósł Harry’ego, sadzając go na szafce, żeby stanąć między jego nogami, stłukł szklankę mleka truskawkowego, i wszystkim co potrafili zrobić, było chichotanie sobie nawzajem w usta i całowanie do dźwięku spokoju.)

 

( **XVI.**

Jest rok później. Paznokcie Harry’ego są pomalowane na mleczny biały kolor i łzy wypełniają jego oczy, gdy Louis wsuwa pierścionek na jego palec, mrucząc sakramentalne _tak._

Kiedy Harry wyrzuca bukiet, Zayn jest tym, który go łapie, patrząc na Liama i  parska, kiedy Liam się rumieni.

Jest bezpiecznie. I wszystko przez chwilę jest bardziej niż w porządku.)


End file.
